


вкус победы ярче, когда ты рядом

by fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, Falling In Love, Fix-It of Sorts, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Illustration, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Canon Fix-It, Road Trips, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Victory Tour
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019/pseuds/fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019
Summary: — Ты и Сора, — сказала Мулан.— Сора и я.— Я изучила вашу воинскую культуру, поскольку хотела проявить уважение, — продолжила она. — По завершении странствия Мастер Ключ-клинка берёт с собой консорта в тур по мира...— Прошу прощения, — перебил её Рику. — Что ты только что сказала?





	вкус победы ярче, когда ты рядом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [victory tastes sweeter when i’m with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871092) by [curovogel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curovogel/pseuds/curovogel). 

> перевод и иллюстрация выполнены в рамках Фандомной Битвы 2019

Рику осознавал, что его чувства к Соре не нормальны.

Их дружба сама по себе была ненормальной. Сложно иметь «нормальные» дружеские отношения, когда приходится разбираться с ловушками тьмы, когда ты потерял себя, пытаясь защитить дорогого тебе человека, когда стал Пожирателем Снов, чтобы защитить сердце своего друга.

Так что да, Рику не мог назвать их с Сорой дружбу «нормальной» для мальчишек их возраста. Король говорил об этом каждый раз, когда выпадал момент, и это заставляло Рику чувствовать себя так, будто он говорил с родителем про пестики и тычинки, а не с Королём про Сору. Каири в особенности никогда не упускала возможности подшутить над ним, но Рику игнорировал её, отводя взгляд и жалея, что подстриг волосы, за ними он мог бы скрыть своё лицо. 

Ему нравилось проводить время с Сорой. Почему нет? Они были вместе вечность. Сора видел его в худшие времена и всё равно почему-то хотел быть рядом. Рику наслаждался этим чувством, потому что Сора — его причина погони за силой, и то, что Сора был рядом с ним, в тепле и безопасности, заставляло Рику чувствовать себя в тепле и безопасности тоже.

Так что он пытался следовать за своим сердцем.

Сора стал ближе, когда всё закончилось. Он определённо сблизился с Каири, они вдвоём часто перешёптывались о чём-то, думая, что Рику не замечает. Или же Рику видел их вместе на пляже, смотрящими на горизонт, склонив головы друг к другу. Иногда они проводили время в пещере, делили там паопу на двоих, видимо.

Это мило. Сора заслуживал счастья.

Рику не ревновал, больше нет. Ведь у них с Сорой тоже было нечто — их по-странному близкая дружба, тепло, распространяющееся от головы до кончиков пальцев ног каждый раз, когда Сора улыбался ему, маленький собственный мир, который раскрывался каждый раз, когда Сора пролезал через окно в спальной, игнорируя входную дверь.

Это прекрасно. Серьёзно, это больше, чем то, на что Рику надеялся, отдавая себя тьме ради спасения Соры. Сора мог не прощать его, но конечно же он простил. И конечно Сора плакал, когда нашёл его, хотя Рику и пытался скрыться. И он, разумеется, простил его, даже когда они вдвоём смотрели на горизонт в Царстве Тьмы, обречённые остаться в нём навеки.

И конечно Сора доказал, почему это того стоило.

Сложно объяснить это отцу и матери, которые не видели своего любимого маленького сыночка, пока тот не вернулся более высоким, стройным и заметно более мускулистым.

Поэтому сейчас Рику был вынужден проводить время с семьёй и смотреть фотоальбом со свадьбы своей кузины, навёрстывая «упущенное время» с родителями, которые всё ещё не понимали, почему их сын не желал ходить в школу. Свадебная церемония была красивая, его кузина женилась на прекрасной девушке, их платья развевались по ветру на пути к алтарю.

— Посмотри на длину их шлейфов, — произнесла тихо его мама и постучала пальцем по осторожно удерживаемой в руке фотографии.

— Им хотелось, чтобы они были одинаковой длины, а концы сходились вместе. Это символизирует то, как они жили раздельно, потом — вместе, и так будет до конца их дней.

— Ага, — интеллигентно ответил Рику. Символизм.

Он пролистнул фотоальбом дальше, на следующей странице кузина и её невеста разрезали торт. Одна из фотографий зацепила его взгляд. Его кузина подносила кусочек торта ко рту своей невесты, она была счастлива и широко улыбалась.

Совсем немного, но Рику хотелось бы того же.

— Это было чудесно, — мечтательно произнесла мама. — Ты не думаешь жениться?

— Нет, наверное, — Рику ответил мгновенно, ему стало неловко от мыслей про свадьбу. — У меня нет никого, кого я бы, ну, да.

Мать посмотрела на него странным взглядом, словно она знала что-то ему неизвестное. И это абсурдно, потому что Рику знал больше, чем женщина, родившаяся на Островах Судьбы, прожившая всю жизнь, и, возможно, даже собирающаяся встретить здесь свою смерть.

— Понятно, — медленно произнесла она.

— Да, — Рику пожал плечами. В мыслях у него было мутно. — Я дам тебе знать, если начну встречаться с кем-то и всё станет серьёзно, Мам.

— Хорошо! Тогда, как твоя мама, я должна помочь. Это моя обязанность! Возможно, мне стоит свести тебя с кем-нибудь?

«Возможно — это ключевое слово», — подумал Рику.

Его мама продолжала листать альбом с большим энтузиазмом и остановилась на одной из страниц.

— Посмотри на неё, — она указала на брюнетку. — Это подруга твоей кузины, мы можем сходить к ней в гости!

Девушка безусловно была привлекательная. Но Рику только семнадцать, и он чувствовал себя на семнадцать, поэтому ему было неуютно и странно, он не хотел бы, чтобы его пытались свести с тем, кого он видел только на фотографии. 

— Ну, — сказал Рику.

— Она очень красивая, — ответила его мама, и он не мог поспорить. Она снова вгляделась в фотографию: — Чем-то напоминает мне Сору.

Рику присмотрелся к фотографии внимательнее. У девушки были длинные, струящиеся по плечам и спине волосы, переливающиеся на солнце. Это, наверное, единственная общая черта, которая пришла Рику в голову. То, что их волосы примерно одного цвета, когда сияют под солнцем. 

На самом деле, посмотрев поближе, Рику заметил, что с девушкой что-то не то. Не в плохом смысле, просто с каждой секундой она становилась всё менее и менее привлекательной для Рику. У неё были карие глаза, не голубые, как у Соры, и она улыбалась просто на камеру, а не по-настоящему, как Сора. Она, скорее всего, ниже его. Рику не понимал, где его мать увидела сходство, кроме как в цвете волос. Это всё казалось ему неправильным.

— У Соры другие волосы, — наконец произнёс Рику. — Более светлые, я думаю. Её волосы тоже хорошие, но у Соры лучше. Он выглядит более…

Он замолчал прежде, чем успел смутить себя ещё больше. Слово «красивый» вертелось на языке, грозясь быть озвученным и вместе с этим оголить все странные чувства, что терзали его с того момента, как мать начала сравнивать кого-то на свадьбе с Сорой. И Рику не… Ладно. Он не мог позволить этому произойти. Иначе его мама узнала бы о нём с Сорой больше, чем Рику способен ей рассказать, особенно когда его чувства безответны, и слава богу.

Его мать подняла альбом, чтобы изучить фотографию.

Рику не видел её лица, так что он опустил взгляд и принялся рассматривать свои ноги.

— Думаю, да, — сказала она наконец. — У тебя намётан глаз, Рику. Это всё из-за того времени, что ты провёл будучи… Воином Ключ-клинка, верно?

Когда мать сказала об этом вот так, то Рику почувствовал себя несколько смущённым.

— Да, — ответил он.

— И ты был вместе с Сорой, да? — спросила мать.

— Именно.

— Как чудесно, — сказала она, гладя по волосам и целуя его в висок.

И, словно ничего не произошло, они вернулись к просмотру альбома фотографий со свадьбы кузины. Вот только Рику не мог перестать думать об этом. Не о Соре в платье со шлейфом, который стелился позади и символизировал его жизненный путь, а о Соре в белом костюме с улыбкой на лице. Рику, его свидетель, читает речь о том, что Сора спасал его чаще, чем сам Рику бы мог спасти его, что Сора заслуживает целую вселенную, а не только мира, что Сора является всем для него, и он вверяет его счастье в руки…

В руки…

Каири, видимо.

И на этом его мысли резко остановились. Ему нужно было притормозить. Дышать стало трудно.

Они закончили просматривать альбом, и мама сказала, что он может пойти в свою комнату. Рику плюхнулся на кровать, полностью истощённый, и внезапно осознал, что единственная свадьба, на которую он бы пошёл, будет свадьба Соры и Каири.

И всё в порядке. Он смог бы найти себе кого-то привлекательного, кто не был бы Сорой, кто не являлся бы для него всем миром, потому что весь его мир покидал его. Рику нужно было принять и смириться, пусть его дружба с Сорой и не обычная, это ещё не значило, что они поженятся.

Может причина в том, что у него был только Сора. Может, ему нужно больше друзей. Вряд ли существовало пособие по границам между друзьями. Рику подумал, что он не чувствовал то же по отношению к Каири, потому что они не так близки. Каири красивая, сильная в том, где он сам был слаб, чистая и могущественная. Рику ценил её тоже.

Но она не Сора, вот в чём дело. Сора — он другой.

Рику интересно, видел ли Сора когда-нибудь свадьбу и представлял ли он его там, и эти мысли похожи на падение в кроличью нору. Это ужасно, это сбивало с толку и ранило до глубины души. Он никому не пожелал бы этого, тем более Соре. Но было бы здорово узнать, что Сора думает о нём, хотя бы немного.

Считал ли Сора его красивым?

От таких мыслей тепло распространилось по телу, побежали мурашки и закружилась голова, и Рику начал по-детски перекатываться по кровати, спрятав лицо в подушке.

Он не мог позволить себе воображать больше положенного. Всем известно, что у Соры и Каири другие отношения.

Рику был бы глупцом, если бы дал себе надежду.

Его сон той ночью, однако, имел другое мнение на этот счёт.

Ничто не предвещало беды. Они с Сорой сидели на паопу дереве и наблюдали за закатом. Ноги Соры болтались в воздухе рядом с его собственными. Затем Сора взял его за руку и переплёл их пальцы, ладонь Соры лежала в его ладони идеально. Так они и сидели, пока сердце Рику так громко билось в груди, что, наверное, даже Сора мог услышать его.

Когда он повернулся, Сора был прямо здесь, рядом с ним, а потом они неожиданно поцеловались. От ощущения мягких губ на его собственных мир начал таять, паопу фрукты кружились вокруг них, пока они перемещались в часовню, к алтарю. На нём и Соре одинаковые белые костюмы, они держались за руки и целовались. Свет солнца проходил через витраж и освещал Рику с Сорой, пока они целовались, соприкасаясь руками. Время текло медленно, Сора смеялся и улыбался ему, и Рику не мог не улыбнуться в ответ, наслаждаясь теплом, сиянием и радостью жизни вокруг него.

Они стояли так, рука в руке, и целовались, пока солнце уходило за горизонт. С восходом Рику открыл глаза.

«О нет», — подумал он, потому он хотел этого, всё ещё хотел, всегда. О нет.

Сора прислал ему сообщение буквально за десять секунд до того, как пролез через окно, что означало, что это предупреждение было всего лишь излишней вежливостью. Рику уже давно очистил всё под окном как раз для таких случаев, потому что Сора приземлялся на пол с аккуратностью слона в посудной лавке.

— Рику! — как только Сора смог стоять ровно, он радостно закричал и протянул картридж. — Я получил его от Тидуса! Давай сыграем!

— Конечно, — ответил Рику. Он старался смотреть в глаза Соры, а не на его губы.

Это не работало. Рику зажато встал и направился к телевизору, вытянув руку за спину, чтобы забрать игру у Соры; лёгкое прикосновение заставило его разум перевозбудиться. 

Чёртов сон издевается над ним, думал Рику, пока вставлял картридж. Свадебные фотографии со вчерашнего дня тоже издевались на ним. И Сора, сидящий у него в комнате после того сна, тоже издевался над ним.

Это был один из новых файтингов, и это означало, что Рику просто нужно было беспорядочно жать на кнопки, пока не станет ясно, какие новые и уникальные комбо были у выбранного им персонажа. У Соры была похожая идея, но он был более тактильный. Он мог опереться на Рику, пока тот давил по кнопкам, в секунде от того, чтобы вытолкнуть контроллер из рук, или разлечься на его коленях, почти закрывая обзор.

Нечто столь невинное, что уже происходило несколько раз, превратилось в невыносимую пытку из-за какого-то сна.

Сора развернулся к нему лицом, между ними была пара миллиметров. На экране высветилась надпись «ПОБЕДА Второго Игрока».

Рику нахмурился, сдерживая себя, чтобы не поцеловать Сору.

— Так нечестно! — пожаловался Сора. — Ты сказал, что не играл прежде!

— Просто у меня талант, — Рику легко поддразнил его в ответ и облокотился назад, оперевшись на руки. Его контроллер балансировал на правом бедре, пока Сора опирался на его левое бедро. — Ещё раз?

— Давай! — прозвучал одобрительный возглас Соры; он ударил по кнопке чересчур энергично. Рику не придал этому большого значения, Сора часто становился очаровательно серьёзным из-за странных вещей, так что он, как обычно, просто приспосабливался к этому.

Они сыграли ещё раз, ещё и ещё, и ещё, пока Сора не достиг впечатляющего седьмого поражения подряд, что даже Рику остановился.

— Ты специально проигрываешь? — спросил он.

— Возможно, — загадочно ответил ему Сора и плюхнулся спиной на пол. — Я кое над чем думаю.

— Ого? Ты — и думаешь?

Сора посмотрел на него.

— Это серьёзно, Рику, это связано с Каири, — говорил он, и в это время несколько эмоций сменялись на его лице: счастье, нервозность, волнение, переходящие в итоге в обычную задумчивость.

Рику напрягся, звук из игры затих, так как он сосредоточился на Соре. Едва ли он раньше видел такое выражение лица у Соры. Инстинктивно он потянулся, чтобы взять что-то в руку, тяжесть Брейвхарта придавала ему сил.

— Ясно, — ответил Рику и приготовился.

— Мы с Каири разговаривали вчера, — произнёс Сора, и Рику на самом деле не был, поэтому он заперся в себе.

Мир и звуки стали исчезать, пока не остался он один, плавающий в чём-то тёмном, похожем на тьму. Это дизориентировало его, он с испугом подумал, что встал на скользкую дорожку, ведущую обратно к началу пути, и все его старания стать лучше пропадут зря. Что, может, он и сдал Экзамен на Мастерство, но это не означало, что всё прошло бесследно. Сора уставился на него, тишина между ними затянулась, и Рику попытался вспомнить, услышал ли он слова Соры вообще.

Ну, это было уже неважно. Рику был более чем уверен, что знает, о чём разговаривали Сора и Каири.

— Я рад за вас двоих, — сказал Рику, потому что он готовился к этому моменту и позволил этим словам зависнуть в воздухе между ними на долгое время.

Он смотрел на Сору, изучающего его. Через силу Рику смог улыбнуться.

— Рику, — взвыл Сора. — Ты даже не слушал меня!

— Слушал, — солгал Рику. — И я счастлив за вас.

Сора вглядывался в Рику.

— Каири уезжает завтра утром, — медленно произнёс он. — Алло? Есть кто дома?

К ужасу Рику, Сора встал с пола и начал тянуть его за щёки.

— Сора, — проворчал Рику, убирая руки Соры. Он потёр щёки, теперь слишком чувствительные, и нахмурился. В словах Соры не было никакого смысла. — Этого я не расслышал.

— Каири нужно уехать завтра утром для выполнения обязанностей Мастера Ключ-клинка. Она собирается путешествовать по мирам, чтобы помочь им. Вот о чём я говорил!

— Хорошо, — Рику опёрся локтями на ноги. — И ты отправляешься вместе с ней?

— Только если ты отправишься вместе со мной, — сказал Сора, потерев затылок. Он отвёл взгляд и принялся смотреть в окно.

Рику поймал себя на том, что он тоже старался не смотреть на Сору. Он рассматривал знакомый ковёр комнаты так, словно тот внезапно заслужил тщательного изучения. К собственному стыду, Рику захотелось сбежать.

— Я пойду с то…

— И я… 

Сора уставился на него, открыв рот, и Рику одёрнул себя, прервав предложение со звуком, похожим на кашель.

— Прости, что перебил.

— Ничего страшного, — Рику успокоил Сору и понадеялся, что тот не решил, что он странный. — Так что ты хотел сказать?

— Сперва ты! — Сора ткнул в него пальцем. — Ты… ты выиграл, в конце концов!

Губы Рику сложились в узкую линию, пока он размышлял об этом. Он не осознавал, что, оказывается, боролся за возможность поговорить с Сорой. Если бы знал, то, возможно, ему стоило проиграть.

— Я поеду с вами обоими, — уступил Рику.

Сора не выглядел счастливым, и это заставило что-то в груди Рику сжаться. Но он кивнул, слегка улыбнулся кончиками губ, и ребята вернулись к игре. Но на самом деле, они словно вынуждали себя, растеряв весь интерес. Рику хотел узнать, что Сора пытался ему сказать, но тот, похоже, не был настроен на разговор, поэтому Рику решил не давить на него.

Сора проиграл, снова, и они выключили приставку. Сора вытащил картридж и убрал в карман. Затем, после короткого «пока» и объятия, он ушёл через окно так же быстро, как и пришёл.

Ха, подумал Рику.

Что же.

Пора собираться.

Воздух следующим утром был свежим, что неудивительно для Островов Судьбы, учитывая, что они были окружены океаном.

«Но это хороший знак, жаль, что сверкающие небеса спрятаны за облаками», — потихоньку размышлял Рику, направляясь к особняку мэра. Каждый шаг наполнял его уверенностью — возможно он сможет пережить это путешествие и даже найти себе кусочек счастья, несмотря на то, как тяжело было на сердце.

Гамми-корабль Каири стоял на заднем дворе. Он был блестящий, розовый, покрытый цветочным узором по бокам и умел стрелять глыбами льда, как никто другой.

В определённой степени он подходил Каири.

— Оу, так ты не шутил, — сказала Каири, когда Рику появился. На её плече болтался рюкзак.

— Каири! — простонал Сора и спрятал своё лицо за ладонями.

— Я шучу, — ответила она и улыбнулась Рику. — Рада видеть тебя!

— Я тоже, — сказал ей Рику. — И я буду рад провести время с тобой.

— Кстати об этом, — губы Каири вытянулись в тонкую линию, на её лице можно было прочесть вину. Она положила руку на грудь, и её пальцы медленно сложились в кулак. — Я хочу отправиться одна. Ничего не имею против тебя, Рику, и против Соры. Я просто хочу, чтобы это было моё собственное приключение, где я совершаю открытия, используя силу внутри себя.

— Это не то, о чём говорил Сора, — тут же произнёс Рику, потому что данная ситуация разительно отличалась от той, которую он себе представлял.

Каири взглянула на Сору, всё ещё прячущего своё лицо.

— Сора хотел сказать тебе вчера кое-что другое. И я не улечу, пока он не сделает это.

— А, да ладно тебе!

— Никто не говорил, что ты должен победить его в видеоигре, — Каири сложила руки на груди. — Ты сам придумал это правило, Сора.

С драматичным видом Сора что-то пробурчал и откинул голову назад.

Рику переводил взгляд то на Сору, то на Каири, кажется, начиная догадываться, но не понимая до конца, о чём шла речь.

Каири с пониманием улыбнулась, когда их глаза встретились. Но в её взгляде не было доброты, когда она посмотрела на Сору.

— Да, да, — пробубнил Сора и застенчиво потёр лицо. — Рику, я хотел сказать тебе вчера, но ты перебил меня.

— А, — сухо сказал Рику. — То есть это я виноват?

Каири спрятала улыбку за ладонью.

— Нет! — сказал Сора. — Можем ли мы, эм, — он сжал губы в тонкую линию и взглянул на Каири, которая демонстративно отвернулась от него. — Ну же, Каири, оставь нас наедине?

— Я сделала так вчера, и вот к чему оно привело, — поддразнивая, ответила она, продолжая стоять спиной к Соре. — Уверен, что не сбежишь?

— Рику здесь, — отметил Сора.

— Хорошо, — Каири согласилась на удивление легко. Она помахала рукой Рику и направилась в дом, словно что-то забыла.

— Итак, — сказал Сора и повернулся. Он сделал глубокий вдох.

Рику ждал.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты улетал с Каири, — произнёс в итоге Сора.

Ладно, подумал Рику, и его сердце словно взяли в тиски. Он ещё никогда не чувствовал себя настолько лишним.

— Ясно, — тихо сказал Рику в надежде, что его лицо не разбилось на кусочки в отличие от сердца.

— Нет, ты не понял, — Сора провёл рукой по своим волосам. — Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной.

Рику моргнул.

— Я тоже отправляюсь в путешествие, — продолжил Сора, и чем увереннее он становился, тем громче звучал его голос. — Но это не то, чем займётся Каири, и мне сложно это объяснить, но думаю, что это похоже на победный круг. Мы исполнили свой долг как Воины Ключ-клинка и защитили свет, и я хочу насладиться этим! Хочу повидать всех своих друзей и я… Хотел бы сделать это вместе с тобой.

Рику медленно моргнул.

— Но я не знал, захочешь ли ты отправиться вместе со мной и не знал, как заговорить об этом, — по-странному неуверенно Сора рассмеялся. — Поэтому я начал с путешествия Каири и всё, ну ты знаешь, перемешалось. Но я тоже хочу уехать. И хочу, чтобы ты был вместе со мной.

Сора посмотрел на Рику, который сейчас переживал кризис по поводу того, какие эмоции ему изобразить на лице. Или как ему ответить. Или что угодно, потому что, право, он не знал, как ему быть.

— Рику? — сказал Сора, держа руки на бёдрах. — Привет? Кто-нибудь дома?

— Постой, — произнёс Рику и поднёс руку к горящему лицу. Его уши покраснели от того, что Сора наблюдал за ним, и он поднял свою вторую руку, словно хотел остановить Сору. — Дай мне секунду.

— Ладно.

Сора хотел поехать вместе с ним, не с Каири. Он отчаянно хотел ответить что-то, но был слишком ошеломлён для каких-либо слов. Словно находился под действием Паралича, не в силах пошевелиться, неспособный разговаривать и думать. Слова о том, что Сора хочет быть с ним, и что они проведут дни, даже недели, вместе заставили его сердце забиться чаще. И это предлагал не он, а Сора. Сора, Мастер Ключ-клинка, Хранитель Света, его направляющий свет, хотел провести время с Рику.

Сора, что обеспокоенно смотрел на него сейчас.

— Ты не мог бы повторить? — слабо произнёс Рику. Он не мог поверить своим ушам, но те слова правда прозвучали. Хотя, может, он не расслышал Сору.

— Рику, — протянул Сора. — Это смущает!

Пять секунд спустя он сдался.

— Я хотел бы узнать, не желаешь ли ты поехать вместе со мной, — сказал Сора, держа руки в карманах — напускная беспечность никак ему не помогала. — Я хочу увидеть своих друзей снова и хочу сделать это с тобой.

Рику взглянул на Сору.

— Каири смотрит за нами из окна спальни, — сухо сказал Сора, его чувство спокойствия стремительно сходило на нет под натиском смущения. 

— Да, — подтвердил Рику.

— Ты даже не взглянул, — проворчал Сора.

— Нет, то есть… — Рику посмотрел за Сору и убедился, что да, вот Каири за своим столом. Она улыбнулась и помахала ему рукой, Рику вяло помахал в ответ. Он повернулся обратно к Соре. — То есть да, я поеду с тобой.

И когда он сказал это, то Сора сделал то, что делало его таким прекрасным. Он улыбнулся широко-широко, всё его лицо засияло, словно солнце, пробивающееся лучами сквозь серые небеса, возможно потому что он и был солнцем, ведь он прыгнул вперёд и повис на Рику, обнимая того и болтая ногами в воздухе, пока его руки сжимались вокруг плеч Рику, и тот стиснул его со всей душой.

Рику обнял его в ответ, тепло распространялось по телу в местах, где Сора касался его. Сора рассмеялся.

— Посмотри! — он указал на небо, обнимая ногами Рику за талию. — Солнце!

Действительно, солнечный свет пробился сквозь облака и упал, будто специально, прямо на них.

Рику захотелось спрятать лицо от неловкости, но он удерживал Сору за талию, так что ему оставалось только закрыть глаза в надежде, что Сора не смотрит на него.

— Я так счастлив сейчас! — сказал Сора. — Я переживал, что ты откажешь.

— С чего бы? — фыркнул Рику. — Кто-то из нас должен присматривать за тобой. И это звучит неплохо — покинуть Острова Судьбы, чтобы повидать другие миры.

— Ну да, — сказал Сора и пожал плечами. — Так ты сделаешь это ради меня?

Рику рассмеялся.

— Я много что сделаю с тобой.

— Д-для меня, — сказал Сора. Он отпустил Рику и приземлился обратно на землю, нервно глядя на него.

О чёрт.

— Да, — Рику в спешке быстро закивал головой. — Это тоже. То есть, да. Я сделаю это для тебя.

Каири, спустившаяся к ним позже, с пониманием похлопала его по плечу. Рику сомневался, что она услышала его слова, но возможно заметила его жесты и мимику и сама обо всём догадалась. Или Сора рассказал ей.

— Рада, что всё разрешилось, — Каири улыбнулась и облокотилась на свой Гамми-корабль. — Рику, ты мне нравишься, но я просто хочу отправиться одна. Ничего личного.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся ей Рику.

— Вы оба всё ещё мне дороги, — сказала Каири и протянула свой Гаммифон. — Будьте на связи, хорошо? Сора пытается разобраться кое в чём для себя. И я рада, что на этот раз ты будешь с ним.

— Конечно, — ответил Рику. — Будет здорово, если вы оба поймёте, что ищете. Я хочу, чтобы вы были счастливы.

— Спасибо, Рику! — Каири усмехнулась. — Но подумай и о своём счастье тоже. Мы все этого хотим.

— Ну да, — Рику пожал плечами, потому что его счастье означало чужое несчастье, и он был достаточно взрослым, чтобы отставить свои чувства. — Я счастлив, если счастливы вы.

— Просто очаровательно, — Каири засмеялась и похлопала его по руке. — Оставлю своё объятие до возвращения!

— Жду не дождусь, — честно ответил Рику, потому что объятия Каири были потрясающие и жаль, что ему придётся их ждать. Не ему одному.

И Сора получил свой разговор, после которого он покраснел, а выражение его лица было слегка глуповатым. Каири похлопала его по руке тоже.

— Пока, мальчики! — позвала она их из кабины Гамми-корабля. — Будьте осторожны!

Рику и Сора наблюдали за ней с дерева, вытянув шеи и смотря прямо в небо, пока корабль не исчез.

— Итак, — начал Рику, ему резко стало неловко. Он бы хотел, чтобы эта нервозность прошла. Она разрушала его дружбу с Сорой. — Что теперь?

С тех пор, как он вернулся, Рику проводил дни, радуясь обычной, мирной жизни. Он наслаждался тем, насколько просто продолжать бизнес отца и знакомиться со всеми своими соседями. Рику представлял себе как будет писать время от времени письма Королю, чтобы сообщить ему о своём прогрессе, и окунаться в спокойную атмосферу мира. Рику представлял себе, как будет открывать каждое утро окно, видеть улыбающегося и машущего ему Сору и чувствовать себя счастливым.

Такие мысли начали возникать у Рику уже давно, но полностью он осознал их только на том пляже во тьме, вглядываясь в горизонт. Он больше не против тьмы, если с ним будет Сора. Даже без них, Каири в безопасности. Миры — в порядке. У него есть Сора. И Сора заставлял его чувствовать себя в безопасности, с его сердцем как дверью к свету. И тогда Рику вложил его фотографию в свадебные фото, которые его мать разложила на столе в их гостиной — и всё разрушил своими дикими фантазиями.

И всё же, думал Рику, глядя на картонный Гамми-корабль Соры, который стрелял огнем по нажатию кнопки, с Чудохлебом, Сора — единственный участник этого путешествия, который чувствует себя в безопасности.

— В путь! — воскликнул Сора, открывая кабину.

— Хм, — сказал Рику, всё ещё не оправившись от внезапной смены путешествия с Сорой и Каири на путешествие только с Сорой. — Куда именно?

— Куда угодно! — ответил Сора, вскидывая кулак в воздух. — В этом и суть победного круга, Рику!

— Я имел в виду, куда мы направимся сначала, — сказал сухо Рику и потрогал Гамми-корабль Соры. Кусочки картона смялись под его пальцами, и Сора вскрикнул, шлепком отбросив руку Рику.

— Хм, это хороший вопрос, — сказал Сора и в задумчивости прикусил губу. — Ну, я давным-давно обещал Белль, что приеду. И я хочу исследовать миры вместе с тобой! Все знают, что я искал тебя, так что теперь могу сказать, что ты нашёлся!

— О нет, — протяжно ответил Рику, хотя и почувствовал себя странно взволнованным и одновременно смущённым, а его сердце начало биться быстрее. — Даёшь обещания, которые не можешь сдержать, Сора?

— Эй! — вскрикнул Сора. — Я тебя тут оставлю.

Это была пустая угроза. Сора бы никогда так не сделал.

Но Рику наигранно поднял обе руки в воздух, мысленно прося родителей простить его, а затем забрался внутрь корабля вслед за Сорой.

— Только потому что ты просишь, — сказал он, устроившись внутри. — Кстати, почему ты не изменил дизайн своего Гамми-корабля?

— Он классный, — ответил Сора, защищаясь, и нажал на несколько кнопок. Кабина закрылась, отрезая их от остального мира, и они вдвоём оказались заперты в поднимающемся корабле. — И я вижу это так — можно узнать, что это я, с другой окраины мира!

— А, — сухо ответил Рику. — Далеко пойдёшь с такой логикой.

— Какая разница, — сказал Сора, но улыбнулся, глядя на Рику, вытягивающего перед собой свой Ключ-клинок, освещая дорогу и отыскивая путь.

Рику закатил глаза и улыбнулся в ответ.

Улыбка Соры росла до тех пор, пока не начала сиять так ярко, что на него стало больно смотреть. Поэтому Рику и не смотрел.

Кабина погрузилась в уютное молчание. После того, как Сора вскрикнул и с азартом послал несколько огненных шаров сквозь обломки, чтобы расчистить путь, Рику позволил себе расслабиться, наслаждаясь распространяющемуся по телу ощущению счастья.

Пожалуй, всё действительно так просто. Рядом с Сорой его наполняла готовность идти куда угодно.

Замок Чудовища — знакомая достопримечательность.

Ему действительно не хотелось говорить о том, что случилось с Шион на мосту. Он не думал, что Сора хотел бы об этом слышать, а тем более начинать разговор на эту тему сам. Но мысли об этом заставили его немного напрячься, пока они пересекали мост.

— Белль так обрадуется нам, — сказал Сора. — Она тебе понравится!

— Я встречался с Чудовищем, — заметил Рику. — Я не слишком уверен, что понравился ему так же сильно, как ты.

— Чудовище изменился! — Сора пытался защитить его, пока они с Рику, разговаривая, входили в замок. Знакомый пейзаж позволял идти вперёд на одной мышечной памяти. Замок изменился: может, и не внешняя его часть, но интерьер выглядел гораздо более радостным. Возможно, это был просто обман зрения. — Белль хорошо на него повлияла, ты увидишь…

— Сора? — услышав голос, они подняли глаза, Белль выглядывала на них из-за перил. — О боже! Сора, мы так давно не виделись!

— Белль! — воскликнул Сора и взбежал по стене, сделал двойной прыжок в воздухе, приземляясь рядом с ней. Они коротко обнялись, после чего Сора сделал пару шагов назад. — Я так рад тебя видеть! Этот замок стал совсем другим!

— Магия была снята, — ласково улыбнулась Белль. — Я и Адам, ранее известный тебе как Чудовище, счастливо живём в нём.

Сора широко улыбнулся: 

— Это чудесно! Я так счастлив за вас! Белль, со мной есть кое-кто, с кем я хотел бы тебя познакомить!

После чего Сора выглянул из-за перил, устремляя взгляд вниз, на Рику.

Застигнутый врасплох и нервничавший по причине, неясной ему самому, Рику поднял руку, чтобы помахать ею. Осознать это чувство было ещё сложнее потому, что у Рику не было причин пытаться понравиться Белль кроме той, что она являлась другом Соры. И, видимо, в этом и была вся разница. Она махнула рукой, подзывая Рику подняться к ним, и Рику подпрыгнул, приземляясь рядом с Сорой.

— Белль, это Рику, — Сора похлопал его по руке. — Рику, это Белль.

Рику глубоко поклонился и, понимая, что она принцесса, приподнял её руку, чтобы мягко поцеловать. Белль хихикнула, присела в реверансе, после чего посмотрела на них.

— Это тот, кого ты искал? — спросила она.

— Да! — ответил Сора, закидывая руки за голову. — Это он! Рику!

— О, как чудесно! — Белль захлопала в ладоши. — Мы с Адамом готовились устроить бал — и теперь, когда ты вернулся с особенным для тебя человеком, лучше повода и не найти!

— Я так хотел бы на нём оказаться! — приходя в восторг, ответил Сора.

Рику, понимавший, что они путешествуют с одеждой и набором самых базовых предметов в рюкзаках за спиной, подумал над тем, чтобы сообщить им о том, что это не слишком хорошая идея. Но кроме того он раздумывал над тем, что значили слова Белль об «особенном человеке», потому что Рику действительно мог быть кем-то особенным в жизни Соры. Но когда эти слова прозвучали из уст принцессы, они показались гораздо более многозначительными.

И всё же, было приятно фантазировать о том, что он был кем-то особенным для Соры.

— У нас нет костюмов, — сказал Рику, скрещивая руки на груди. Сора рядом с ним робко рассмеялся.

— О, нам нужно будет всего лишь снять пару мерок. Уверена, мы сможем сделать для вас обоих великолепные костюмы, сшитые точно под ваши фигуры, — с улыбкой сказала Белль, будто бы всё было совсем просто. — А сейчас вам обоим нужно обустроиться здесь. Мы устраиваем бал этим вечером. Я знаю, что вы довольно заняты, и вы устали, поэтому не буду просить оставаться надолго. Когсворт поможет вам расположиться.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Сора. — А где Адам? Я хотел бы и его поприветствовать!

— Он в своём кабинете, — кивнула Белль. — Я передам ему, что вы приехали. 

С них снимали мерки, и юноши легко вздрагивали от касаний прислуги, после чего поблагодарили её. К ним обещали вернуться через час. Когсворт сказал Рику, что он положит рюкзак в его комнату, и взял сумку, полную и бессмысленных вещей (вроде зубных щеток, пасты и расчесок), и крайне ценных (например, Вэйфайндера Каири), с максимальной осторожностью. Рику с удивлением подумал о том, как приятно чувствовать такое заботливое и внимательное отношение к себе.

Оставалось только представиться владельцу замка.

Адам выглядел хорошо. Более счастливым, более уверенным. Словно с его плеч упала тяжелая ноша, и дело было не в его звериной форме. Он пожал руку Соры, поблагодарил за то, что тот помог быть честным с Белль, после чего уставился на Рику.

В одном можно быть уверенным точно: Рику был готов бежать.

— Ты, — Адам с рыком встал. — Что ты здесь делаешь?!

Как и всегда, ошибки прошлого всё портили и в настоящем. Рику не мог сказать ничего умного, поэтому молчал. Трудно разговаривать с кем-то, кого ты побил, когда тебе было всего пятнадцать, поэтому Рику просто смотрел на Сору с выражением лица, которое кричало «и что теперь?» 

— Это Рику, — вступился Сора в его защиту. — Он мой лучший друг! Один из почётных гостей сегодняшнего бала! Как и я!

— Он — кто? — Адам положил руку на лицо и потёр висок. — О чём только думает Белль?!

— Я думаю, что всё верно, — подчеркнула Белль, выходя из-за спины Рику, медленно отступавшего всё ближе и ближе ко входу. — Он — мастер Ключ-клинка. Прояви хоть немного уважения! Он — тот особенный человек для Соры.

Подходящего момента, чтобы объяснить Белль, что это не так, всё никак не появлялось. Рику взглянул на Сору, который, заметив его взгляд, улыбнулся. Сора, конечно, не понимал истинного значения этих слов, вероятнее всего, считая, что с ними всё в порядке. Ведь Рику его лучший друг — так почему бы ему не быть кем-то особенным для Соры?

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Рику и печально улыбнулся. Ему не были нужны ни Сора, ни Белль, чтобы сражаться за себя самого. — Мои бывшие приятели толкали меня на кривую дорожку. Но я изменился. Сора помог мне в этом. Вы понимаете, какого это, не так ли?

Сора подошёл к Рику, скрестил руки на груди и широко улыбнулся: 

— Да! Ну же, Адам, ты был бы всё ещё под действием магии, если бы не Белль!

Адам раздумывал над этим довольно долго. Белль кинула на него взгляд, приподняв идеальную бровь, и он вздохнул, потирая затылок. Затем мужчина шагнул к Рику и тщательно осмотрел его.

И медленно протянул руку. Рику крепко пожал её, и Сора возликовал.

Они направились в обеденный зал. Белль и Сора всю дорогу болтали друг с другом, пока Рику шёл на пару шагов позади них, рядом с Адамом.

Рику ощущал себя неловко, будто он был там лишним — но затем Адам мрачно признал, что рад тому, что Рику и Сора помирились, потому что тогда, в прошлом, Сора был подавлен из-за предательства Рику. Он заглянул Адаму в глаза и ответил, что этого больше никогда не произойдёт, и что он многому научился, в особенности от Чудовища. Этого было достаточно для Адама, который потребовал у Люмьера, несущего тарелки с салатом, богато сбрызнутые заправкой, чтобы Рику обслужили первым. 

Прежде чем начать есть, Рику дождался, когда обслужат всех — но это был добрый жест. То, как Адам понемногу становился теплее к нему, приносило Рику почти мазохистическое удовольствие. Было трудно представить, что все смогли бы его простить, даже после спасения мира — потому что он был виновен в предательстве. И то, как легко и с какой добротой его приняла Белль, потому что он связан с Сорой — это отражение характера Соры, а не его. Подозрительность Адама, растворявшаяся благодаря нехотя выстроенному между ними мостику, подходила куда больше.

Но он не сказал об этом Соре. Тот был слишком счастлив, смеясь над Чипом, подошедшим, чтобы обнять его за талию, пока Миссис Поттс наливала Рику в чашку чай.

— Это согреет тебя, если тебя ещё не согрело то, что ты видишь, — сказала она.

— Спасибо, — ответил Рику и дождался, пока чай остынет, прежде чем начать его пить.

Когда Рику впервые увидел Сору в новой одежде, он уже был одет в костюм, сшитый специально для него. Это был торжественный костюм: полностью прошитый вручную однобортный пиджак с шёлковой подкладкой, чёрная шерсть в тонкую полоску, белая плиссированная рубашка со светло-серым галстуком и красный квадратный платок, заправленный в нагрудный карман. На нём были серые гвоздики с соответствующими запонками — дорогие драгоценности, которые сияли в свете — и немного выглядывающий чёрный шёлковый жилет.

Вот это вид. Он не ожидал, что Сора будет одет в то же самое — за исключением того, что цвета их галстуков и карманных платков поменяли друг с другом.

Сора говорил о том же. Он буквально загорелся, увидев Рику, когда они бежали, опаздывая на пять минут из-за задержки Рику. Сора понёсся в его сторону с восторженным «У нас парные костюмы!», на его шее — красный галстук, и из кармана выглядывает светло-серый квадрат платка. У него также были красные гвоздики и соответствующие красные запонки.

— Ага, — сказал Рику, чувствуя, как всё внутри сжималось от того, как болезненно привлекателен был Сора, как он наверняка захватил бы внимание всех в комнате своим видом. Он невероятно прекрасен, подумал Рику, и он всего лишь один из многих, кто попал в ловушку взгляда Соры.

— Одежда действительно создаёт мнение о человеке, — сказал Рику, потому что поддразнить — это всегда хороший выбор по умолчанию. Сора изобразил обиду и надул щёки.

— Это говорит человек, из-за которого мы теперь так стильно опаздываем, — сказал Сора, осматривая Рику с ног до головы. — Ты хорошо выглядишь.

— Спасибо, — ответил Рику, ощущая, как к лицу приливает кровь. В этом коридоре было темно, скорее всего, чтобы показать гостям, что сюда заходить не следует, и Рику был рад, что тени скрыли его лицо. Затем, чтобы хоть немного восстановить контроль над ситуацией, он протянул Соре руку.

— Так что? — сказал Рику.

— Идем! — ответил Сора, взяв его за руку.

Белль объявила их как только они вошли, и они замерли, не в силах найти себе места от смущения, пока весь зал во главе с ней хлопал двум воителям Ключ-клинков, героям света, и особенным людям друг для друга. Вести вежливый разговор с жителями этого мира было приятно. Это позволяло Рику вспоминать, за что он боролся.

Хотел бы он знать, всё ли хорошо у Каири. Она отправила им обоим фото из Замка Мечтаний, так что девушка должна была быть в порядке. Хотел бы он знать, что именно она искала.

Он надеялся, что она сможет это найти.

— Вы оба довольно красивы, — сказала женщина. — Так приятно, что вы включили нас в свой Победный Тур. Как только мы услышали, что к нам едут Мастера Ключ-клинков, то разыскали в местных библиотеках всё, что только смогли найти, о ваших традициях. Нашлось не так много, но мы ценим то, что вы сделали.

— Мы рады, что смогли посетить это место, — сказал Рику, ощущая, что он не до конца понимает чего-то в этом разговоре.

— Да, конечно, — ответила она и ласково похлопала Рику по руке. — Желаю удачи в вашем совместном будущем. 

А затем она ушла. Рику проводил её взглядом, наблюдая за тем, как женщина, кружась, возвратилась к своим друзьям, которые кидали на Рику пылкие взгляды и тихо перешёптывались друг с другом.

— Вы двое — хорошая пара, — сказала Белль, ошеломляюще хорошо выглядевшая в своем платье. Адам стоял рядом с ней, опустив руку на её бедро. — Для нас было бы большой честью, если бы вы открыли бал.

— Ох, — невнятно ответил Рику. — Я... Мы не... Сора не танцует.

Белль решительно смотрела на него.

— Я уверена, вы справитесь, — медленно произнесла она. — И, кроме того, Сора смотрит сюда.

Инстинктивно, Рику повернулся, чтобы отыскать его.

Сора смотрел на него, вновь улыбаясь, пристально наблюдая за ним с таким видом, словно Рику был самым прекрасным человеком в этой комнате, захватывающим дыхание, забирающим всё внимание Соры так неуклонно и с такой легкостью, будто в комнате больше не было вообще никого. Необычным казалось то, что никто не возражал, что звезда этого шоу так неотрывно смотрела на него, а ведь Сора всегда был центром внимания.

Рику едва ли помнил как дышать.

— Давай же, — сказала она. — Я освобожу для вас танцевальную часть зала.

О нет, думал Рику, кивая и двигаясь на автопилоте к Соре. Это не закончится ничем хорошим.

— Сора, — сказал он, дойдя до него. — Ты нас слышал?

— Рику, — мягко сказал Сора, откусывая кусочек от кростини с копчёным лососем. Точно такой же Рику предложил официант, но тот отказался. — Что происходит?

— Мы должны станцевать, — произнес Рику. — Ты никогда не справлялся с уроками танцев.

— Эй, — Сора попытался убедить его, — это был сквэр-данс, — он закатил глаза и доел своё кростини. — Сейчас мы говорим о бальных танцах. Разве это может быть трудно? Раньше наши сердца смогли создать песню — теперь нам нужно создать танец!

Рику это совсем не казалось одним и тем же. Но Сора улыбался ему, протягивая кростини с копчёным лососем, от которого Рику ранее отказался.

— Если ты так считаешь, — ответил Рику, взяв закуску. — Мне придётся довериться тебе.

— Отлично! — обрадовался Сора. — Эй, ты же знаешь, что нам нужно сделать?

Рику, чтобы показать, что слушает его, издал с забитым ртом отдельные звуки. Довольно вкусно, несмотря на то, что он не так уж и голоден.

— Нам нужно потренироваться! — воскликнул Сора.

— Потренироваться, — сухо ответил Рику, проглатывая пищу. — Первый танец должен быть через пару минут.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, — Сора подошёл ближе и опустил руку на его плечо, крепкое прикосновение пальцев вызвало дрожь, пробежавшую по спине Рику.

— Хорошо, — сказал Рику и опустил свою руку на спину Соры. Сора что-то напел и подхватил его руку с такой непринуждённой легкостью, что Рику почувствовал слабость в коленях. Он уставился в лицо Соры, которое было к нему так близко, и мысленно закричал.

— Отличная практика, — сглотнул он. Люди смотрели на них, заинтересованные, чем собрались заниматься почётные гости.

— А теперь ты готов начать по-настоящему? — поддразнил его Сора и откинулся назад.

— Ну, да, — ответил Рику, слегка отклонившись назад и положив руку на спину Соры, чтобы устойчиво поддерживать их обоих. — Ты прав. Это не может быть так уж сложно.

— Хе-хе, — усмехнулся Сора. — Нужно сфотографироваться! Для Каири.

— Твой Гаммифон здесь? — спросил Рику.

— Упс, — нахмурился Сора. — Значит, позже.

«Позже» оказалось после их танца, в котором Рику в конце концов вёл, кружась, Сору. Он нервничал под пристальными взглядами гостей, жадно смотревшими на то, как они двигались, но Сора улыбался вполне счастливо. И потому они отказались от традиционного бального танца и просто танцевали, их тела синхронно кружились, пока их сердца и души пели в гармонии. Для Рику весь мир сжимался, пока в нём не остались только он и Сора — двое людей, танцующих в костюмах, которые им не принадлежали, просто осчастливленные тем, что они есть друг у друга.

Этого достаточно, думал Рику. Это то, что он получает, как лучший друг Соры. Этого достаточно.

Оркестр вёл их сквозь музыку, пока они вращались вокруг друг друга, соприкасаясь только руками, и Сора смеялся в восторге. Они закончили свой танец под крещендо струн, и Рику представил, как, должно быть, нелепо они выглядели всё это время. Но люди аплодировали и одобрительно кричали, а Сора с радостным волнением махал рукой, обнимая другой Рику за талию.

Ему было хорошо. Рику неуверенно помахал Соре, и комната взорвалась, шум от поднявшегося возбуждения горожан едва ли не оглушал.

«Позже» оказалось после танца Белль и Адама, который оказался гораздо более традиционным, чем тот, который станцевали они с Сорой. Если быть честным, Рику не мог толком его вспомнить. Их танец, возможно, длился всего три или четыре минуты, но ему казалось, что прошли часы. Он остался совсем без энергии, ведь возможность просто стоять рядом с Сорой вызывала у него мурашки, а его руки немного тряслись из-за выброса адреналина.

Сора разговаривал с какими-то гостями, и приглушённые разговоры прервал его мальчишеский смех. Рику обнаружил, что пытается отыскать, куда тихо увели Сору. Он пошёл к нему, добираясь в рекордно короткий срок, учитывая, что передвигался шагом, а не бежал, как ему хотелось бы. Сора просветлел, увидев Рику, улыбаясь с легким румянцем на лице.

— Это шампанское, — извиняясь, сказал официант, балансируя пустыми бокалами на серебрянном подносе. Другие гости, с которыми говорил Сора, выглядели немного робко, удерживая свои бокалы. — Он в порядке.

— Рику, — решительно сказал Сора. — Я так рад, что ты здесь. Это действительно ты. Мне кажется, что я сплю.

— Ого, — рассмеялся Рику, глядя на то, как Сора начал цепляться за него, прижимаясь, будто он не мог сам удержаться на ногах. — Я тоже рад, что я здесь с тобой, — сказал он с пылающим от смущения лицом, пока официант смотрел на них.

Официант вежливо поклонился, согнувшись в талии, и удалился.

— Сора, — тихо прошипел Рику, вежливо улыбаясь при этом гостям, которые начинали совсем пьянеть. — Сейчас не время. 

— Не обращайте на нас внимания! — сказал один из гостей. — Мы будем смотреть за тем, как танцуют Принц Адам и Принцесса Белль, и оставим вас двоих в покое. Вы выглядите как на картинке!

— Ох, — сказал Сора. — Картинка. Каири.

Рику отвёл Сору к стене, по дороге прихватив стакан воды, и тот постепенно пил из него, пока Белль и Адам танцевали.

«Позже» оказалось после того, как все отправились танцевать, и к Рику подошла тихая девочка в прекрасном струящемся платье, с вопросом, не против ли он составить ей пару. Он повернулся к Соре, который отправил его кивком и подтолкнул. Рику вел её в танце, и они вежливо разговаривали. В итоге она расспрашивала Рику о других мирах, и он рассказал ей столько, сколько мог. В конце концов, он не хотел угрожать тому хрупкому балансу миров, который сейчас установился.

«Позже» оказалось после того, как они оба закружились, чтобы сменить партнёра, и этим партнёром был Сора, с улыбкой принимавший новую позицию. Сора спросил, хорошо ли Рику проводит время, на что он ответил утвердительно. Сора выглядел настолько довольным ответом, что Рику подумал, не застынет ли его лицо в этой улыбке навсегда.

«Позже» оказалось после того, как бал завершился, и Сора, Рику, Адам и Белль пожелали последним гостям спокойной ночи. Когсворт снял фото на Гаммифон Соры, запечатлевая их двоих, немного вспотевших и растрёпанных ото всех танцев, на полу бального зала, а массивный канделябр над их головами идеально освещал картину.

Сора отправил фото Каири.

_ «Отлично выглядите, мальчики!» _, — ответила Каири, добавив фотографию с ней и Золушкой, показывающими большие пальцы.

Рику попал в расплывчатое селфи Соры, который отправил его в ответ с _ «Мы отправляемся в Земли Драконов завтра.» _

_ «Я отправляюсь на Острова Навигатора отсюда» _ , — ответила Каири. _ «Разве не забавно? Покидаю один остров, чтобы отправиться на другой. Я знаю, что вы с Рику там не были, поэтому мне интересно открыть его самой. Буду делать много фото!» _

После этого они отправились в свою комнату. В гостевой комнате было две кровати; Соре в голову пришла мудрая мысль сдвинуть их вместе, чтобы превратить этот вечер в вечеринку с ночёвкой. Рику пытался не возражать, потому что считал, что кто угодно может позволить себе вести себя так по-детски после спасения всей вселенной. И Сора обычно оставался на своей стороне кровати. Хотя на следующий день он и проснулся от очередного сна о том, как он и Сора держатся за руки, он выспался, пожалуй, лучше всего за последний год. Сора крепко спал, пригревшись на своей стороне кровати. Рику почти что мог дотянуться до него, чтобы коснуться, но боялся прервать его сон — дыхание Соры было мягким, с глубокими вдохами и выдохами, и Рику успокоил себя тем, что никого не было рядом, чтобы осудить его за то, что он ничего не делал, только смотрел.

Утром к Рику заторможенно пришло осознание того, что он довольно жутко рассматривал лицо спящего Соры, и понял он это ровно в тот момент, когда Сора начал открывать глаза. Рику был близок к тому, чтобы сойти с ума, и только пробормотал:

— С добрым утром, засоня.

Таким образом, они оба встали следующим утром довольно поздно. Белль улыбнулась им после того, как они закончили завтрак, Сора всё ещё потирал глаза после сна. Белль проводила их.

— Жаль, что вы не можете остаться подольше, — сказала она. — Возвращайтесь в любое время!

— Вернусь! — пообещал Сора. — Спасибо огромное, что приняли нас!

Рику тоже помахал им на прощание. Костюмы были сложены в другую сумку, которую им дал Когсворт, как ласковое напоминание о произошедшем в этом мире.

— Окей, — сказал Сора немного печально. — Давай отправимся в Земли Драконов!

— Ох, — сказал Рику, прерывая свой зевок, — туда? В место со всем этим снегом?

— Где мы дрались, да! — Сора улыбался, направляя руль. — Я знал, что это был ты. Почему-то я просто это знал. Я думал, хей, минуточку, этот парень должен быть из Организации, но с ним так весело сражаться. Это так странно! Я получаю удовольствие!

— Да, — сказал Рику и закрыл свои глаза, вспоминая. — Мне тоже было весело. 

Хотя тогда Рику и не хотел, чтобы Сора искал его, или видел его таким, это было весело. Спарринги с Сорой всегда были весёлыми.

— Мне так не терпится поскорее их увидеть! — воскликнул Сора.

В его воспоминаниях Земля Драконов выглядела немного по-другому. Впрочем, тогда он бежал вверх по заснеженной горе, так что нынешняя погода приятно отличалась от той, что была в предыдущий раз.

Мулан тоже выглядела здорово. Она с улыбкой наблюдала, как Сора выскочил из Гамми-корабля, и с распростёртыми руками встретила, когда он кинулся обниматься, но быстро выпустила его. Позади со скрещенными на груди руками, охраняя Императора, стоял Шанг. Правитель Китая глубоко поклонился сначала Соре, затем Рику.

— Мы с большим удовольствием приветствуем вас в Китае, — сказал Император.

— Вы делаете нам честь, — поклонился Рику. Сора кивнул и рассмеялся словно от щекотки: под одеждой что-то зашевелилось, вызвав сочувственный взгляд Мулан.

— Мы проводим вас до покоев, — сказал Шанг. — Вы появились в удачный сезон: летом Китай особенно красив.

— Они у нас ненадолго, — заметила Мулан. — Сора просто заскочил сказать привет и представить нам Рику.

— Здравствуйте, — Рику поднял руку в приветствии.

— Это он предупредил нас насчёт драконов, — пояснила Мулан. — И сказал, что Сора, Дональд и Гуфи со всем разберутся. Помнишь, мы ещё подозревали, что он шпион.

Рику подумал, что его былые деяния никогда предстанут в хорошем свете. Сначала он побил Чудовище. Потом он устроил догонялки с Мулан в горах и ничего больше, кроме того, что оставил Сору разбираться, не сделал.

Шанг посмотрел на него, и на лице его мелькнуло выражение, сильно смахивающее на скептицизм, но в итоге спокойно это принял.

— Ты одолел меня в битве.

— Одолел, — Рику не стал добавлять, что было несложно. Шанг не представлял собой угрозы, особенно в сравнении с Зеанортом. — Но ты хорош. Думаю, за Китай можно не беспокоиться, пока ты на страже.

— Любезно с твоей стороны так говорить, — кивнул Шанг. — После того визита Соры Мулан стала служить Императору вместе со мной.

— Он расплакался, когда услышал об этом, — вставила Мулан. — Я имею в виду Сору.

— Эй! Не говори ему! — запротестовал Сора.

— Я не удивлён, — улыбнулся Рику, обернулся и увидел мрачно сложившего руки на груди Сору. Рику схватил его за голову и, как в старые добрые времена, начал кулаком взлохмачивать тому волосы.

— Рику! — громко выдохнул Сора и тихо добавил: — Ты его раздавишь.

— Что? — Рику выпустил его.

— Всё потом, — Сора приложил палец к губам и многозначительно взглянул на Шанга и Императора.

Рику понятливо не стал напирать, даже когда их довели до дворца и поселили в одну комнату для гостей с единственной кроватью с четырьмя столбиками и занавешенной шифоновой драпировкой.

— Летом от комаров спасу нет, — пояснила Мулан, что совсем не помогло понять, почему кровать только одна.

Шанг и Император повернулись к Соре и Рику. Сора быстро скинул ботинки, с энтузиазмом забираясь в кровать, и со стоном откинулся на матрац. Все посмотрели, как он пытался расслабиться, а потом Шанг и Император обернулись к Рику.

— Может, матрац слишком жёсткий, — задумчиво погладила подбородок Мулан. — Пойду поищу другие. Совершенно вылетело из головы, что вы не привычные.

— Нет-нет, — вклинился Рику. — Здесь только одна кровать.

— Да, — она наклонила голову набок. — Слишком маленькая?

— Нет, с размерами всё в порядке, — Рику смутился из-за неожиданного вопроса.

Может, это из-за разницы культур? Возможно, у них все гости спят на одной кровати? Не грубит ли он? Соре, по-видимому, всё нравилось, даже несмотря на жёсткий матрац. Рику заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Всё в порядке. Огромное спасибо. Если у вас найдётся ещё несколько одеял, я был бы крайне признателен. Не хочу, чтобы Сора не давал мне уснуть по ночам.

Со стороны кровати раздался громкий смешок. На лице у Соры застенчивое выражение, но не похоже на то, чтобы это был он.

— Разумеется! — Мулан улыбнулась и хлопнула в ладоши. — Ладно, оставим вас троих — двоих — оставим вас обоих в покое.

Она сопроводила Шанга и Императора из комнаты и закрыла дверь, напоследок заговорщически подмигнув. Рику ошалело повернулся к Соре.

У того на голове стоял крошечный красный дракон.

— Что. Сора, что это? — непроизвольно вырвалось из Рику.

— Как грубо! Последний раз, когда ко мне кто-то так обратился, он изжарился до самых углей. Тебе этого хочется?

— Расслабься, Мушу, — Сора чуть запрокинул голову. — Думаю, Рику просто ещё ни разу тебя не видел.

— О, так ты просто своему пареньку не рассказывал обо мне, — дракон в возмущении затопал ногами. Рику понадеялся, что Соре не слишком больно, судя по тому, как тот засмеялся, и уже почти решил призвать Брейвхарт, невзирая на возможный протест.

— Маленький, монструозный и мифический — это всё обо мне. Мушу, — дракон глубоко поклонился. — Усёк, красавчик?

— Усёк, — медленно и с подозрением сказал Рику. — Я Рику.

— Я знаю, — протянул Мушу. — Хоть кто-то не витает в облаках. Сора мне все уши прожужжал, когда тебя рядом не было. Я полагаю, то же самое он делал и в случае со мной.

Рику не пришлось просвещать Мушу об обратном, потому что Сора смущённо засмеялся, потирая затылок.

— Кстати, об этом, — сказал он. — Не злись, Мушу, у меня просто не было возможности.

Мушу драматично свалился с Соры прямо на матрац, прикрывая глаза когтем.

— Не могу поверить, что ты меня предал! Каков, а! Хорош гусь!

«Причём тут Дональд?» — подумал было Рику.

— Что же, — сказал Мушу и, топая, направился к двери, на которую облокотился Рику. — Оставлю вас. Просто не верится.

— Ну же, Мушу! Не сердись!

Рику, верный помощник, открыл дверь. Сора уставился на него, обескураженный таким предательством.

— Захлопни, когда хвост пройдёт, — сказал Мушу, перепрыгивая через выступ, и прожестикулировал двумя пальцами, указав ими сначала на свои глаза, затем в сторону Соры. — Хоть кто-то понимает.

Мушу прошёл пять шагов по коридору и обернулся к Рику.

— Закрой дверь! — прокричал он.

Рику закрыл. Наконец-то, они с Сорой наедине и могут поговорить или просто посидеть или расслабиться или...

Кто-то постучал в дверь. Рику открыл.

— Ты должен её захлопнуть, — сказал Мушу.

Рику послушно захлопнул.

Мулан заскочила, захватив с собой три тарелки нарезанных дольками яблок и крошечные вилки. Свою часть она ела, сев на кровать.

— Шанг остался в деревне неподалёку и ищет для вас одеяла, — извиняющеся передала она в перерывах между дольками. — Я забыла, что вы привыкли к более мягким вещам.

— Зато для спины полезно, — жизнерадостно сказал Сора и покрутил изящную вилку пальцами. — Одеяла — это хорошо, но в них бывает душно. Что думаешь, Рику?

Рику издал неопределенный звук, потому что рот был набит яблоками. Он чуть прожевал и спешно проглотил.

— Меня всё устраивает.

— Нет, так не пойдёт, — Сора скорчил рожу. — Ты плохо переносишь холод. Мулан, — тут он заговорщически сложил ладони у рта, словно собирался делиться секретом. Она с готовностью подыграла ему и наклонилась поближе. — Рику — мерзляк.

— Ты тоже, — Рику выставил вилку по направлению к Соре, готовясь защищать свою честь.

Несмотря на то, что на Островах Судьбы люди справляют Рождество, там не холодает так сильно, как в других мирах. Снег, конечно же, выпадает, но ни разу не доходило до зимних погодных предупреждений. Снег — это просто снег. Они часто играли в снежки.

— Мы оба островитяне, Сора. Просто один закалённей другого.

— Когда я был у Эльзы с Анной, на мне были шорты! А ты носил штаны.

— Открытые щиколотки — не значит шорты, — сухо прокомментировал Рику.

— Эй!

— Если бы ты отморозил себе щиколотки, я бы на это посмотрел, — Рику решительно закинул в рот очередную дольку.

Шутка, конечно, но выражение на лице Соры того стоило — дразнить Сору всегда стоило того. Если бы Сора вдруг действительно отморозил себе щиколотки, Рику серьёзно бы волновался и, наверное, заставил Дональда хоть раз в жизни скастовать лечебную магию.

Мулан сначала захихикала, потом засмеялась, прикрывая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Вы так близки. Я вам завидую. Надеюсь, у нас с Шангом будут такие же близкие отношения.

Сора смущённо засмеялся.

— Да ладно! Вы с Шангом и сейчас неплохо смотритесь.

— У нас скоро свадьба, — нервно сказала Мулан. — Если будете в городе, придёте?

Рику захотелось схватиться за голову. Даже улетев в другой мир, удрать от свадьбы ему не удалось. Наверное, мама над ним сейчас смеётся. Он сказал ей, что полетит с Каири и Сорой к дальним мирам, и она вроде нормально к этому отнеслась. Может, ему стоило позвонить ей сегодня и сказать, что с ним только Сора. Её наверняка позабавила бы новость о свадьбе Мулан, узнай она, что сына этот вопрос всё еще повергает в ужас.

— Конечно! — улыбнулся Сора. — Не променял бы ни на что другое во всём мире! Ну, разве что, — тут он застенчиво засмеялся, — на спасение мира. Тогда придётся пропустить.

— Разумеется, — улыбнулась Мулан. Они закончили есть, и Сора удовлетворенно откинулся назад, оставив тарелку опасно балансировать на животе.

Рику взял её и вложил в свою, положив вилки сверху.

— Я уберу, — он протянул руку.

— Нет, оставь, — с улыбкой сказала Мулан. — Вы гости, я помою.

— Именно потому, что я гость, мне хочется взять на себя некоторые обязанности, — любезно вернул Рику, держа руку вытянутой.

— Путь на кухню самый коварный, — Мулан приподняла бровь. — Я смогу добраться самостоятельно, а ты?

— Я найду способ дойти, — отважно сказал Рику. Дворец огромный, но не настолько же. Метод тыка ещё никого не подводил.

— Может, пойдём все вместе? Я хочу тур по дворцу! — предложил Сора.

— Неплохая идея, кстати, — Мулан попыталась забрать тарелки у Рику. Тот изображал непонимание и всякий раз убирал тарелки из зоны досягаемости. — Почему бы тебе не присоединиться, Рику? Мы можем сначала заглянуть на кухню, а потом устроить тур.

Сора посмотрел на него.

— Проблема решена!

— Хорошо, — Рику встал. Он поставил тарелки, чтобы надеть ботинки, и когда закончил, увидел, что Мулан стоит у дверей, а в её руках — все три тарелки и три вилки сверху.

— Приступим? — сказала она и открыла дверь.

Рику признал своё поражение. Он кивнул Соре, который всё ещё лежал на матраце, и вышел вслед за Мулан.

До кухни добраться оказалось не так уж и сложно. Рику подумал, что вряд ли бы выбрал тот же путь, что и Мулан, но в итоге после некоторых поисков по дворцу всё же нашёл бы дорогу. Как бы то ни было, всё было проникнуто ощущением мира и спокойствия, присущим Земле Драконов. Сады, мимо которых они проходили, настолько прекрасны, что Рику захотелось присесть и просто впитать в себя эту атмосферу. Всё настолько гармонично, что Рику несколько раз остановился и сделал несколько снимков на Гаммифон. Маме наверняка понравится. В последнее время она стала увлекаться дизайном интерьера.

Они дошли до кухни, в которой кипела бурная деятельность. Мулан улыбнулась каждому повару и уборщику, обращаясь к ним по имени, и присоединилась к ним, начиная мыть тарелки и вилки привычными движениями. Они было запротестовали, что негоже императорскому стражу опускаться до такой работы, но Мулан с улыбкой отбилась и поставила вымытую посуду сушиться на полку.

— Друзья, — она привлекла внимание широким жестом. — Это Рику. Сора привёз его с собой на Победный Тур. Или, — озадаченно нахмурилась она, — это Рику привёз Сору с собой на Победный Тур?

— Это была идея Соры, — сказал Рику. Опять всплыла эта фраза. Победный Тур.

— Ах, ну что же, — она сложила ладони вместе. — Сора привёз его сюда. Пожалуйста, оказывайте ему такое же уважение, какое вы оказываете Соре.

Раздался всеобщий хор согласия, и Мулан с ожиданием повернулась к Рику. Он прочистил горло от внезапного приглашения произнести речь.

— Я очень признателен за гостеприимство и хотел бы поблагодарить вас за вашу доброту, — сказал Рику.

Снова раздался нестройный хор согласия вперемешку с приветствиями. Мулан кивнула с видимым удовлетворением и повернулась, чтобы проводить Рику обратно до его комнаты.

По пути она свернула в новый проход и спустя несколько коридоров она наконец открыла дверь, вошла внутрь и поманила его за собой.

Судя по обстановке, они зашли в её личные покои. У Рику возникло ощущение, что он вторгся куда не надо, и парень застыл, не смея двинуться.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я болею за вас, — серьёзно сказала Мулан и накрыла своей ладонью его. — Китай не привык к изменениям. Но они будут.

Рику недоумённо моргнул, поскольку всё, что он знал о Мулан — это то, что она очень способная, крайне отважная женщина, солгавшая о себе, чтобы спасти свою страну. Но он всё равно улыбнулся.

Возможно, что-то отразилось снаружи, потому что лицо Мулан приобрело то же выражение, которое он неоднократно видел на лице у Каири. Терпеливое.

— Ты и Сора, — сказала Мулан.

— Сора и я.

— Я изучила вашу воинскую культуру, поскольку хотела проявить уважение, — продолжила она. — По завершении странствия Мастер Ключ-клинка берёт с собой консорта в тур по мира...

— Прошу прощения, — перебил её Рику. — Что ты сказала?

— Я хочу проявить уважение к вашим традициям?

— Нет, после этого, — Рику почувствовал, как учащенно забилось сердце. — Ты сказала, что-то про Мастера Ключ-клинка и его...

— Консорта, — заключила Мулан. — Так как это была идея Соры, значит консорт — ты. Мастера Ключ-клинков могут быть консортами других Мастеров.

Рику долго боролся с желанием убежать. Мастера Ключ-клинка не убегают от проблем. И если… если у него есть возможность разобраться с этим так, чтобы Сора не узнал, то он обязан это сделать.

— Не могла бы ты рассказать больше? — слабым голосом спросил он, несмотря на то, что ничего не хотел слышать.

Мулан склонила голову набок.

— По прохождении экзамена на мастерство и завершении своего странствия Мастер Ключ-клинка посещает разные миры вместе со своим возлюбленным во время Победного Тура. Так как мирам снова угрожала опасность, я подумала, что вы его откладывали, и только сейчас смогли это сделать.

— Я — не консорт Соры, — очень быстро сказал Рику. — Он бы не взял меня с собой, если бы знал об этом.

— О.

Рику согласно промычал.

— Хм. Но он искал тебя? — медленно сказала она.

— Длинная история. Он много времени проводит в поисках разных людей.

— И вы путешествуете по мирам только вдвоём?

— Потому что Каири улетела на свою собственную миссию, — сказал Рику, потому что ну конечно же Каири присоединилась бы к Соре, если бы могла. — И мы с Сорой путешествуем по мирам, потому что Соре понравилась идея, а не потому что это романтично.

— А, — Мулан медленно кивнула. — Понятно. И одиночная кровать...

— Ага...

— И вы не...

— На самом деле очень далеки от этого...

— Ясно, — на её лице всё ещё было полное скептицизма выражение, но она перестала напирать. — Прошу извинить, если поставила вас в неловкое положение. Я считала, что вы близки.

— Мы близки, — сказал Рику, так как хотел прояснить.

Они с Сорой очень близки, лучшие друзья, но не более. В этом заключалась вся трагедия. Просто трудно объяснить, что быть лучшим другом Соры — подарок судьбы, которого он не заслуживал, и одновременно проклятье, которое ему придётся нести всю жизнь.

— Мы близки, но не в этом смысле.

Мулан молча смотрела на него, и лицо её смягчилось.

— О, — тихо сказала она. — Рику, он очень беспокоится о тебе. В прошлый раз он только и мог что спрашивать о тебе. Всё, что я от него слышала, было — «Рику». Поэтому с моей точки зрения, ты очень важен для него.

Её слова практически не облегчили боль в груди, но он улыбнулся в ответ на попытку.

— Я чувствую то же самое. Он важен для меня.

Мулан кивнула.

— Понимаю. Может, мне попросить разместить тебя в другой комнате?

— Нет, не стоит. Пойдём за одеялами?

Этим вечером он позвонил Каири.

Сора отмокал в ванной, так что у него было немного времени. Из всех его друзей только Каири сможет понять его. Во всяком случае, за исключением Короля. Но его отвлекать своими проблемами кажется неблагоразумным.

Она ответила после второго гудка.

— Рику, — с улыбкой поприветствовала она его, когда прогрузилось видео. Вокруг неё виднелась богатая зелень под ярким солнцем, на заднем фоне было слышно, как бились волны. Он осознал, что она, скорее всего, пряталась в тени недалеко от пляжа. 

— Всё хорошо?

— Как тебе Острова Мореплавателя? — вместо ответа спросил он.

— Здесь великолепно! Моана замечательная. Тебе бы здесь понравилось. Так, по крайней мере, меня Моана убеждает. Сейчас всё идёт не так, как хотелось бы.

— Моана? Что не так?

— А, точно. Это длинная история, но если вкратце, то я помогаю ей справиться с недугом, который одолевает её народ. Ты знал, оказывается у Богини можно похитить сердце!

— Похоже, у тебя дел невпроворот, — заметил Рику. — Я бы забеспокоился об Острове Мореплавателей, но, раз ты там, пожалуй, волноваться не о чем.

Каири рассмеялась.

— Ты такой милый. Ладно, что у тебя? Я узнала от Соры, что Мулан и Шанг собираются пожениться. Очень радостно это слышать!

— Да, — сказал Рику, чувствуя, как забилось сердце при мыслях о женитьбе, свадьбе и отношениях. Куда бы он ни пошёл, они его преследуют. — Слушай, ты знала что-нибудь о путешествии, в которое я и Сора отправились?

На другом конце линии тишина. Каири посмотрела на него с неожиданно печальным и серьёзным лицом.

— Каири, — настойчиво сказал Рику. — Скажи мне.

Она громко вздохнула и отвела взгляд.

— Что ты хочешь узнать?

— То есть, ты знала? — Рику не смог скрыть боль в голосе. — Об этом Победном Туре, на который должны отправляться Мастера Ключ-клинка? Каири.

— Что? — теперь уже черёд Каири выглядеть сбитой с толку. — О чём ты?

— Что?

— Я думала, — начала она и запнулась. — Я думала, ты о вас с Сорой? В последний раз, когда я узнавала, вы хорошо провели время в Замке Чудовища. Так что когда ты мне позвонил, мне показалось, что что-то пошло не так в Земле Драконов. — Пауза. — Ты обычно звонишь мне, только если дело касается Соры.

Было неловко звонить по какому-то другому поводу. Они были близки по-другому.

— Прости, — извинился Рику.

— Всё нормально, — сказала Каири. — Просто… знаешь. Частично это и моя вина. Но я хочу, чтобы вы оба были в моей жизни. Когда я вернусь, давай поговорим как следует, хорошо?

— Конечно, — сказал Рику.

— Ладно, — вздохнула Каири. — Что ты говорил о Победном Туре Мастера Ключ-клинка?

О. Рику как-то не продумал дальнейшую линию своих обвинений. Если быть честным, он ожидал что-то вроде: «Сора ничего не знает, зато знаю я, всё хорошо, Рику, Сора и я отправимся в Победный Тур когда я вернусь и это забудется», а не неприкрытое в лоб «о чём ты говоришь».

— Оказывается, — медленно начал Рику, — после огромной победы, Мастер Ключ-клинка отправляется в Победный Тур со своим...

— Своим? — она нахмурила брови.

— Своим… — Рику повёл рукой.

Каири моргнула.

— Мулан употребила слово, кхм, «консорт», — наконец сказал Рику.

— О.

Затем она рассмеялась.

— Божечки, — задыхаясь, выдавила она. — Сора знает? Пожалуйста, скажи, что не знает.

— Каири, — Рику покраснел. — Разумеется, он не знает. Если бы знал, мы бы уже вернулись на Острова Судьбы.

— Неправда, — Каири потихоньку успокоилась в ответ на отчаяние Рику. — Много что предстоит разобрать, но Сора не покинет тебя из-за Победного Тура. Я даже не знала, что такое бывает. Так забавно. Интересно, отправятся ли тогда Аква с Террой. Спрошу у неё. Это очень смешно.

— Каири, — застонал Рику. — Ты, — он попытался подобрать слова, — ты выставляешь его дураком.

— Я выставляю его дураком, — сказала Каири и приподняла бровь. Рику слышал, как она стучит по экрану, и это означало, что она пишет сообщение Акве. — Как именно?

— Потому что я не… мы не… ну, знаешь, ты и он… — Рику помахал рукой в воздухе, растеряв из-за Соры своё хвалёное красноречие.

Он остановился, собираясь с мыслями.

— Я не это хотел сказать. Ты не виновата, Каири. Но все думают, что мы встречаемся.

— Понятно, — она наклонила голову. — Это плохо?

— Да, — решительно сказал Рику.

Каири вгляделась в него, внимательно изучая взглядом и поджав губы. Рику постарался не дёргаться.

— О, Рику, — тихо сказала она и нежно посмотрела на него. Если бы она была рядом, она наверняка попыталась бы подбодрить его, сжав руку. — Мы все хотим, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Ему было нечего на это ответить, и он промолчал.

— Рику. Может, поговоришь с ним.

— И что я ему скажу? — спросил он.

— Не знаю, просто прояснишь ситуацию? — Каири нахмурилась. — Сора и я не вместе, ты ведь знаешь это? Наши души связаны только намалёванным мелом рисунком, на котором мы едим паопу вместе. Друзья тоже могут разделить паопу. Вен получил от Аквы путеводный талисман. Не ищи глубокий смысл там, где его нет, Рику.

Но дело как раз в том, хотел сказать Рику, что ему необходимо искать смысл там, где его нет. Потому что это давало ему надежду на то, что Сора может однажды полюбить его в ответ. Давало оправдание мечтать о том, как они держатся за руки, целуются на фоне заката, потому что Сора так долго его искал; потому что его сердце и сердце Соры вместе создали мелодию под названием «Любимый»; потому что Сора прижался к нему в Замке Чудовища и, улыбаясь, сказал, что когда они вместе — это словно сон.

Вслух он сказал:

— Хорошо.

Каири посмотрела на него.

— Слушай, — она потёрла лоб. — Послушай, Рику, сядь где-нибудь с Сорой. Поговори с ним. Тебе нужно услышать это от него, а не от меня.

— Хм.

Кто-то позвал Каири по имени, и она подняла взгляд.

— Рику, мне надо идти. Но поверь мне… Поговори с ним. Я скажу ему направиться в Лучезарный Сад в следующий раз. Может все эти работники лаборатории Ансема смогут помочь вам разобраться с этим странным Победным Туром Мастера Ключ-клинка. Я перенаправлю тебе всё, что я узнаю от Аквы.

— Спасибо, Каири.

— Будешь мне должен, — пошутила она. — Но серьёзно, поговори с ним! Пока!

На этом она исчезла.

Сора вышел из ванной минутой позже, но не позже того, как Аква отправила Рику несколько сообщений о Мастерах Ключ-клинка и их необычных традициях. Она извинилась от имени Йен Сида, но Рику не был уверен, что хотел бы знать о романтической стороне бытия Мастером от своего наставника. 

Так или иначе, слышать об этом от Аквы еще более унизительно.

_ «Не волнуйся. Обычно это воспринимают как романтический медовый месяц. Но отправиться с друзьями или с воинами, которых ты уважаешь, тоже будет нормально. После того, как мы все восстановимся, я планирую взять с собой Терру и Вена» _ — это было её последним сообщением.

Не волноваться было бы смешно, потому что Рику провёл большую часть жизни, ощущая неуверенность и постоянно волнуясь. Даже сейчас его посетила тень сомнения.

— Эй, — сказал Сора и плюхнулся рядом с ним, без майки и с полотенцем на шее. — Мне показалось, я слышал, как ты с кем-то говорил.

— С Каири, — ответил Рику.

— А, — кивнул Сора. — Она пытается восстановить сердце Богини, да?

— Ага, — ответил Рику. — Эй, Сора.

— М? — сказал Сора и повернулся взглянуть на Рику. С кончиков его волос все ещё капала вода, скользя по ключицам и плечам и отвлекая внимание. Он выглядел хорошо, свежо после долгого дня, полного беготни, и даже улыбался. — Что такое?

Рику, безнадежно отвлёкшись из-за того, что раздетый Сора находился так близко к нему, открыл рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но не нашел, что:

— Ничего, — пробормотал он. — Каири делает клёвые вещи, да?

— Ага, — ответил Сора после паузы. — Я счастлив за неё. Она провела так много времени на Островах Судьбы, мечтая о своём собственном приключении, и вот она наконец-то получила его. 

— Да, — ответил Рику. Они продолжили сидеть так, в тишине, и Рику осознал, что в голове у него пустота. Белое поле, по которому он бесконечно идет, путешествие в никуда. Спокойно.

Но Сора.

— Если ты не высушишь свои волосы, то подхватишь простуду, — пожаловался Рику и встал. — Давай я, — сказал он и начал вытирать волосы Соры чуть влажным полотенцем.

— Рику, — застонал Сора, пока его волосы яростно вытирали, — Ты испортишь мою причёску!

— Я не думаю, что её можно испортить, — сухо ответил Рику. — Она твоя настоящая сила. Ни твои друзья, ни сердце, просто твоя причёска.

Сора в ответ рассмеялся. Рику нравился его смех, яркий и громкий, и просто настолько счастливый, что притягивал всех к себе, словно мотыльков к огню. 

Он закончил свою атаку на волосы Соры, чтобы позволить тому встать и одеться.

— Давай спать! — после произнёс Сора, потягиваясь. Рику был осторожен, когда они ложились в одну постель, окружённые подушками и одеялами в тщетной попытке сделать кровать менее жесткой для своих спин.

Сора взял в руки свой Гаммифон, полистал что-то, а затем нажал несколько раз.

— Каири говорит, что мы должны отправиться в Лучезарный Сад, чтобы ты мог провести кое-какие исследования, — он искоса посмотрел на Рику. — Что случилось?

— Мулан упоминала что-то о Мастерах Ключ-клинка, — ответил Рику, потому что это было не совсем ложью. — Там было то, что я хотел бы проверить.

— О, — Сора нахмурился. — Почему бы тебе просто не спросить Короля?

Есть что-то неправильное в этом — спрашивать Короля Микки, отправлялся ли он когда-нибудь в Победный Тур. Но Рику действительно не знал, как объяснить это Соре, который, если и путешествовал, то только с Дональдом и Гуфи.

— Может и спрошу, — вместо этого ответил Рику. — Но ещё я хочу найти ответ сам, — он посмотрел Соре прямо в глаза. — Я уже решил. Знаю, что мы взяли только один Гамми-корабль, так что, если хочешь, могу попросить Микки одолжить один из его кораблей.

Сора медленно обдумал это, изучая Рику.

— Всё не так серьезно, — наконец сказал Сора. — Я не оставлю тебя.

Он протянул руку и взял руку Рику, сокращая расстояние между их телами, придвигаясь ближе. Рику почувствовал себя маленьким и большим одновременно, готовым взорваться в любой момент.

— Завтра первым делом отправимся в Лучезарный сад, — пообещал Сора и сжал руку Рику. Раз. Второй.

Когда Рику проснулся на следующее утро, то обнаружил, что Сора свернулся калачиком рядом с ним.

Они все ещё держались за руки. И теперь, когда он узнал, какого это — ощущать тепло Соры рядом с собой, его мечты были готовы выйти из-под контроля.

Он закрыл глаза, почувствовав, что Сора начал шевелиться. Осторожно разжал челюсть, позволил векам вновь стать тяжелыми, и углубил дыхание. Они лежали так близко, что можно почувствовать запах жасминового шампуня, которым Сора, должно быть, пользовался прошлой ночью. Он пах приятно, но странно: Сорой и не Сорой в одно и то же время, и Рику попытался заставить своё сердцебиение замедлиться. Пусть Сора подумает, что хочет сделать — Рику не в том положении, чтобы решать, что им делать. В прошлый раз всё, что он мог — это смотреть на его лицо, как ошеломленный идиот.

Возможно, прошла минута. Рику был не слишком уверен; время замедлялось, когда он думал о Соре, как сейчас. Тот не двигался вообще, так что, возможно, Рику это лишь показалось…

Нет, подумал Рику, когда открыл глаза, а Сора прямо здесь, и смотрит на него. Он определенно не представлял себе такого. Ни один из них не двигался, вместо этого они просто смотрели друг на друга. Через некоторое время на лице Соры появилась медленная и уверенная улыбка. Это было так ослепляюще, что разум Рику растекся как сироп, пока его внутренние органы словно таяли от тепла, прорастающего из каждой клеточки его существа.

Несмотря на то, что он перестал дышать, Рику мог сказать, что между ними происходило нечто особенное.

— Доброе утро, — начал Рику как дурак.

— Доброе утро, — ответил Сора и придвинулся ближе. — Ты теплый.

Живот Рику явно восстановил физическую форму, потому что он почувствовал, словно внутри запорхали бабочки. Однако, как только щека Соры коснулась его груди, он сразу же напрягся.

Сора посмотрел на него с прищуром, его губы сжались. Затем его лицо медленно залил румянец.

— О, — его голос прозвучал пронзительно, словно писк. — О нет.

Рику, который думал то же самое, расстроено издал похожий звук.

— Я думал, — попробовал начать Сора.

— Не надо, — немедленно ответил Рику. Он не был уверен, что сможет справиться с тем, что Сора скажет дальше. Выдернув свою руку из хватки Соры, Рику плавно выскользнул из-под него. Его мысли мчались с бешеной скоростью, заполняя пробелы в предложении Соры, и это было невыносимо, потому что каждое предложение начиналось с «я принял тебя за...».

— Рику, мне, — тихо пробормотал Сора, потому что он всегда был безжалостно добр, — мне жаль.

— Всё в порядке, — тяжело сглотнул Рику. — Я понимаю.

Он повернулся было посмотреть на Сору, но не смог встретиться с ним взглядом. Трус до самого конца.

— Здесь холодно, — сказал Рику, словно вокруг них не было одеял. — Так что, — он пытался выдавить из себя хоть что-то: — я всё понимаю.

Сора вздохнул и потёр лицо, наступила мёртвая тишина. Это было то, чего Рику пытался избежать, поэтому, конечно же, именно это и произошло.

В конце концов, Сора встал и ушёл в ванную, чтобы подготовиться к завтраку.

Рику вдохнул. Выдохнул. Из ванной доносились голос Каири и панические крики Соры, поэтому решил оставить его и отправиться куда-нибудь вниз по коридору. Рику пробежал несколько поворотов, прежде чем желание не оставило его, потом он нашёл пустую гостевую комнату, чтобы умыться. 

«Ты очень важен для него». _ Мулан. _

«Поговори с ним». _ Каири. _

«Не волнуйся». _ Аква. _

Рику прогнал все эти мысли прочь, погрузив голову в ледяную воду.

Завтрак проходил в неловкой атмосфере.

Рику понимал, что Мулан могла что-то знать, так как она послала ему извиняющийся взгляд поверх своей миски с молоком, но не стала расспрашивать. Рику занял себя поеданием приготовленных на пару булочек, жуя в задумчивости, пока обдумывал произошедшее. Дело не в прощении Соры, тот уже извинился за то, что не нуждалось в извинениях. На этот раз все зависело от Соры, виновато подумал Рику, потому что Сора всегда слишком быстро прощал его. И если Сора решит не прощать, потому что Рику слишком долго предавался фантазиям, это тоже хорошо. Рику это устраивает.

Может быть, если он достаточно долго будет так думать, то поверит в это. Он в порядке, убеждал себя Рику. Он в порядке.

— Рику, — спросил Сора перед Шангом, Мулан, Императором и Мушу, который явно подслушивал их из-под рубашки Мулан, — ты не мог бы пойти со мной?

Рику повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Сору, и у него не осталось сомнений, что его лицо сейчас было как открытая книга. Он чувствовал себя потрепанным, и знал, что это видно. Сора всегда прощал его слишком быстро. Он схватил паровую булочку, а Сора взял свою миску с отварным рисом, и они отошли в ближайший угол. Все трое за столом старались не обращать на них внимания, и только дракон шипел в ухо Мулан, указывая на них.

— Я не злюсь, — начал Сора.

— Хорошо, — ответил Рику и скрестил руки на груди. — Я так и думал.

— Ты злишься?— тихо спросил Сора, скребя ложкой по дну миски с рисом.

— Нет, — быстро ответил Рику и инстинктивно накрыл руки Соры своими собственными. Он мягко сжал его ладонь. — Я не сержусь. С чего бы мне сердиться?

— Потому что ты ушел?— Сора скривился. —Я вернулся, а тебя уже не было. Я думал, ты пошел звонить Королю или….

— Нет, — оборвал его на полуслове Рику, чувствуя, как сердце колотилось в груди как бешеное. — Я не оставлю тебя.

— Хорошо, — тихо ответил Сора.

— Сора, — Рику строго повторил. — Я не собираюсь оставлять тебя.

У него не было времени думать о том, как это было странно — они вдвоём, сидящие в углу Императорской столовой, один вооружен миской с отварным рисом, а другой держал в руке наполовину съеденную паровую булочку. Сейчас Сора занимал все его мысли.

— Прости, если я заставил тебя волноваться, — согласился Рику. — Я не хотел.

—Ты поехал в это путешествие ради меня, — ответил Сора, — поэтому я тоже хочу сделать что-нибудь ради тебя.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал Рику. Он улыбнулся. —Куда мы должны были отправиться после этого? Атлантика? Ты так хочешь снова погрузиться под воду?

Сора засопел, что выглядело бы более угрожающе, не держи он миску с отварным рисом, и начал яростно работать ложкой. Рику закатил глаза и взъерошил волосы Соры, запихнув в рот остатки булочки.

— Вы уже уходите? — наконец спросила Мулан, и Мушу проскользнул обратно под её рубашку. — Мы приготовили вам подарок.

Оказалось, что подарков было несколько. Несколько дорогих, щедрых подарков. Большую часть составляла еда, что значило, что Рику и Сора никогда не будут голодны до мандаринов и яблок, но были и другие подарки — шарфы, шали и носки. Последними Сора особенно восхищался:

— А-а, спасибо, Мулан!— сказал Сора. — Они такие милые! Я не могу дождаться того времени, когда смогу носить их!

Рику не понимал его радости, но предполагал, что это как-то связано с тем, что Сора терял носки в последнее время. Однажды, ещё когда они были на Островах Судьбы, он даже пожаловался Рику на то, что несмотря на все приложенные усилия, он продолжал терять один носок из пары, так что это как минимум была уместная шутка для своих. Может быть, у Соры всегда мёрзнут ноги.

Сам он из вежливости надел шарф, Мулан улыбнулась.

Шанг, Император и Мулан помахали им на прощание. Гамми-корабль взлетел, и Рику встал за штурвал, держа в руках Брейвхарт.

— Лучезарный сад, вот и мы, — произнёс он.

Они приземлились. Сора потянулся всем телом.

Никто их не встретил, но это нормально. В конце концов, они прибыли с определённой целью, а не отдыхать.

— Пойдем в лабораторию Ансема, — предложил Рику, хотя и не хотел встречаться ни с кем из тех, кто, по его мнению, там мог быть. — У него должны быть записи о Мастерах Ключ-клинка… Я имею в виду, он исследует сердца, у него должны быть записи.

— Стоит попробовать, — согласился Сора. Затем он оживился. — Эй! Может быть, мы навестим Трона, раз уж мы здесь!

— Да, — Рику обдумал предложение и согласился с ним. Мир, с которым он мимолётно соприкоснулся, когда нырнул в сердце Соры, и мир, который существует здесь. — Звучит неплохо.

— И Скруджа! И Леона! И Юффи! И Аэрис, и Клауда, и Тифу, и...

Сора продолжил перечислять имена своих друзей, что по идее должно было раздражать, но для Рику выглядело невероятно умилительно. Его сердце переполняла гордость за своего лучшего друга: естественно, что столько людей хотят дружить с Сорой, потому что он — Сора.

С другой стороны, никто из восстановленных людей не загорелся видимым энтузиазмом при виде него. Что, конечно, логично, учитывая их стычки в Замке Забвения. Но поражал разительный контраст: Сора выкрикивал имена направо и налево, а Иензо смотрел на него так, будто у того выросла вторая голова, причём Иензо был единственным в комнате, кто был способен отрезать её.

— Записи, — медленно проговорил Иензо, как будто Рику был особенно глуп, — о Мастерах Ключ-клинка?

— Да, — ответил Рику. — Их история? Традиции? Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?

— Очевидно, выполняю свои обязанности гида, — со вздохом сказал Иензо, ведя их по коридорам. — Что вы двое здесь делаете? Я думал, что вы насовсем останетесь на том крошечном острове.

— Он не крошечный, — попытался защитить остров Рику.

В то же время Сора выкрикнул: 

— Это часть нашего Победного круга!

Иензо остановился:

— Ты имеешь в виду Победный… тур? — уточнил он и посмотрел на них обоих.

Рику ухватился за возможность перевести тему, потому что не хотел спускаться в эту кроличью нору в компании Соры и Иензо.

— Если ты так много знаешь о традициях, то должны быть и записи. — Он скрестил руки на груди. — Мы не можем провести здесь весь день.

— Вы двое, — сказал Иензо, прищурившись и задумавшись. Его волосы спадали ему на лицо, скрывая эмоции, но Рику показалось, что он видит намек на ухмылку. — Хотя, если подумать, это действительно имеет смысл...

— Иензо, — быстро перебил его Рику. — Записи.

Проблема с Иензо заключалась в том, что ему нравилось давить на больное, или же он старался пользоваться слабостями людей по-максимуму. По крайней мере, это то, что Рику помнил про его Ноубади. Но Иензо прервался и продолжил вести их по извилистым коридорам. В конце концов они достигли библиотеки.

— Все записи о Мастерах Ключ-клинков будут там, — произнёс Иензо и указал на стену. 

— Развлекайтесь,— он повернулся к Соре, полностью игнорируя Рику. — Если я тебе понадоблюсь, то просто позвони.

— Спасибо за помощь, Иензо! — весело ответил Сора.

Иензо посмотрел на Сору, хмыкнул, приложив руку к подбородку, затем повернулся к Рику и ушел, хмыкнув напоследок ещё раз.

— Я буду здесь! — Сора указал на удобный диван. — Дай мне знать, когда закончишь искать.

Рику кивнул и направился к бесконечным рядам книг. Он начал свои поиски. Большинство книг были хрониками о Мастерах Ключ-клинков, но в них часто шла речь и о том, что Мастера делали после сдачи Экзамена на Мастерство. Некоторые из них принимали решение остаться и создать свои миры, в то время как большинство отправлялось в путешествие, чтобы решать проблемы в далеких землях. Рику быстро перелистывал страницы, он уже прошёл эту часть в своей жизни, и число страниц о том, чем занимались Мастера Ключ-клинка после всего этого, было сравнительно невелико.

Рику задумался. Две истории, которые он успел прочитать, были связаны с Мастерами Ключ-клинка, сделавшими предложение во время Победного Тура.

Похоже, суть Победного Тура заключалась в том, что Мастер Ключ-клинка просто брал своего самого близкого человека в путешествие по мирам; некоторые, по возвращении на родную землю, с фанфарами предлагали своим спутникам начать встречаться. Но большинство Мастеров Ключ-клинка отправлялись в это путешествие с возлюбленными: это было радостным событием, о котором во всех мирах, что они посещали, должны быть осведомлены. Рику нахмурился, выделив эту деталь.

— Сора, — позвал он, — Ты всем сообщил о нашем прилёте?

— Ну да! Думаю, я сказал Белль, а Мулан знала это заранее. Я уже планировал это, потому что хотел, чтобы это был празднованием Победы!

Сора, как понял Рику, неосознанно дезинформировал всех. Ему хотелось застонать, но он только слегка согнулся, уронив голову на страницы толстого и тяжелого тома. 

Виновник ситуации выглянул из-за края дивана, с любопытством посмотрев на Рику.

— Что именно ты сказал им? — поинтересовался Рику.

— О... — усмехнулся Сора, Рику заметил, как смущение промелькнуло на его лице, но тот продолжил говорить: — Что ты будешь со мной, Рику.

— Хорошо, — ответил Рику. Он закрыл книгу и положил её на колени.

Минутку.

— Когда ты сказал им, что я поеду с тобой?— уточнил Рику. Сора не звонил никому на Гамми-корабле, чтобы сообщить, что вместе с ним будет кто-то ещё. Вместо этого они весело проводили время, путешествуя между мирами, мешая друг другу управлять кораблем до тех пор, пока не приходило осознание, что они сбились с курса.

Сора рассмеялся немного нервно и пронзительно:

— О, ты знаешь... — произнёс он.

Рику очень многого не знал.

— Может быть, — продолжил Сора тоненьким голоском, глядя на свои руки, лежащие на коленях, — ещё до того, как ты согласился полететь?

Взволнованно Рику посмотрел на Сору:

— Ты не можешь давать подобные обещания, Сора, — слабо запротестовал он. Его сердце билось в груди всё громче. — Ты же не мог знать, что я поеду с тобой.

— Я бы не отправился без тебя, — Сора поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на друга.

Рику попытался представить противоположную ситуация: себя, приглашающего Сору на тур по мирам, и вероятность отказа. От этой картины холодок пробежал по его спине, заставляя сжаться сердце, а в животе всё перекрутилось. Вскоре каждая клеточка тела начала отдаваться болью. Если бы ему пришлось бежать с Островов от стыда после этого, то куда бы он отправился?

— Я бы сделал также, — ответил Рику, прежде чем задумался об этом. — Я бы не поехал без тебя.

Сора улыбнулся:

— Спасибо, Рику. Я рад, что ты здесь.

Рику сделал несколько фотографий отрывков из книг, чтобы сохранить их на потом — небольшие байки, которые он нашёл интересными, или которые могли придать ему сил.

Например, история о человеке, который сделал предложение своему коллеге, другому Мастеру Ключ-клинка, это событие было встречено с огромной поддержкой. В мире, где они обитали, даже спустя столетия после их смерти, из поколения в поколение передавалось наследие их Ключ-клинков, пока один из Владельцев Ключ-клинка не ушёл из жизни, не выбрав преемника. Двойное пламя погасло, оставив только одно колыхаться на ветру в полном одиночестве.

Но всё же. Первые два Мастера Ключ-клинка прожили свои жизни счастливо и в любви, сделали свой мир светлее. Это горькая и одновременно радостная история, подумал Рику, осторожно положив книгу обратно.

Сора зевнул и встал, чтобы присоединиться к Рику у выхода.

— Закончил? — спросил он. — Ты нашел то, что искал?

— Не совсем, — ответил Рику. — Но если бы у меня было ещё несколько дней, думаю, всё бы выяснил.

— Ты действительно должен перестать делать всё сам, — укорил его Сора, нахмурившись. — Мы ведь друзья, не так ли?

— Верно, — медленно произнёс Рику. Ну конечно же. — Друзья.

— Да, — Сора рассмеялся. —У тебя они ещё есть, знаешь ли!

Рику не знал, как на это реагировать. В панике попытавшись вернуть ситуацию в привычное русло, он поймал и зажал голову Соры в подмышке.

— Я знаю об этом, — ответил он, потирая костяшками пальцев шевелюру друга. — К счастью, моя голова не так пуста, как твоя.

— Она была бы менее пустой, если бы ты перестал так делать! — Сора заворчал и ударил Рику по руке.

— Сваливаешь свои проблемы на меня?— Рику рассмеялся. — Что прикажешь с тобой делать?

— О чём ты? — Сора заскулил.

«Это значит, что ты втянул меня в этот бардак, и несколько миров думают, что мы встречаемся» , — хотелось бы сказать Рику, но тогда ему придется объяснить Соре, что такое Победный Тур. И что потом? Провести следующие несколько дней, страдая, пока Сора будет пытаться объяснить всем своим друзьям, что они не вместе — ни в коем случае, не с Рику — и что получит Рику? Жалость?

Может быть, он просто будет при каждом приземлении говорить, что сила их дружбы яркая и ослепительная. Что-то в духе Соры. Отрицать концепцию «особенного» и говорить вместо этого «лучший друг». 

— Ты мой лучший друг, — твердо произносит Рику, прижимаясь грудью к спине Соры, пока они продолжают бороться. — Я беспокоюсь за тебя, понимаешь?

— Ну Рику, — простонал Сора, все ещё пытаясь вырваться из рук друга, — я тоже Мастер Ключ-клинка!

Мастер Ключ-клинка, который почти ничего не знает о том, что значит быть Мастером Ключ-клинка. Рику закатил глаза и отпустил Сору, который сразу же начал поправлять свою прическу, как будто Рику может когда-либо испортить её способность противостоять гравитации.

— А что ты вообще искал? — спросил Сора, слегка надув губы.

— Историю Мастеров Ключ-клинка, — ответил Рику и взял книгу, а затем бросил её Соре, который кинулся её ловить. — Я бы посоветовал тебе прочитать, но знаю: ты не умеешь.

— Умею!— возмутился Сора и открыл книгу.

— Конечно, — ответил Рику, но Сора не мог концентрировать своё внимание надолго, а Рику выбрал особенно тяжёлый текст в качестве грозного врага. Поэтому он ждал, пока Сора прочитает, и тот честно пытался, постукивая ногами в течение полминуты, а затем свет в глазах Соры начал гаснуть.

— Это так скучно, — пожаловался Сора.

— Я перескажу тебе суть за едой, — фыркнул Рику. — В последний раз мы ели у Мулан.

— Звучит круто! — Сора улыбнулся. — Эй, хочешь в Сумеречный город? Там есть отличное бистро! Мы всегда можем вернуться, чтобы повидаться с нашими друзьям!

Со всем энтузиазмом человека, который не собирался возвращаться в Сумеречный Город, Рику согласился.

Сумеречный город ничуть не изменился.

Сора бежал вперёд, освещаемый лучами закатного солнца. За ним пытался успеть Рику, не имевший понятия, куда же они направляются. Но его это не беспокоило, лишь бы они и дальше так мчались по улицам. С поразительной лёгкостью Сора крутился вокруг фонарных столбов и бежал по стенам переулков, на которые запрыгивал. Рику пытался двигаться в том же темпе, чувствуя, как ветер бьёт в лицо. 

Сора проскользнул между двумя домами и перепрыгнул через улицу, направившись в другой переулок. Рику последовал за ним, разве что подпрыгнул на своём скейтборде не так высоко, как кое-кто.

Но внезапно что-то пошло не так, Рику потерял равновесие и его сердце ушло в пятки, едва он понял, что падает. И несколько мгновений спустя парень ощутил, как его голова врезается в чей-то живот.

Он услышал недовольный девичий стон и вскочил на ноги, увидев перед собой…

— Шион? — воскликнул он, не сдерживая собственного удивления.

— Рику? — девушка посмотрела на него с прищуром, держась за ушибленные голову и живот, — Что ты тут делаешь

— Мы с Сорой собрались поужинать, — ответил Рику и, вспомнив о манерах, протянул ей руку.

Шион благодарно приняла его помощь и встала. Её скейтборд тихо прогремел колесами, остановившись неподалеку от них. Она пошла за ним и первым делом начала внимательно рассматривать его в поисках царапин.

— Так ты здесь с Сорой? — будто бы внезапно вспомнив, что нужно ответить на слова Рику, Шион моргнула. — Но ведь ты не должен был тут появляться ещё…

— Рику! Всё в порядке? — спросил Сора, встав между ними.

— Сора! — от его появления Шион тут же просияла. Она посмотрела на них с Рику, будто боясь вмешиваться в их разговор, — Рада тебя видеть.

— Взаимно, - кивнул Сора, — Всё носишься с поручениями?

— Нужно собрать немного манни, — девушка усмехнулась и краем глаза посмотрела на Рику, — Это для, ну, сам знаешь.

— Ах! — воскликнул Сора с благодарной улыбкой, — А я-то уже сам собирался покрыть все расходы! То есть, на, — он повернулся и взглянул на Рику, — ну, «ты знаешь».

— Эй! — Шион заправила прядь волос за ухо, — У нас тоже есть гордость! Мы не можем позволить тебе за всё платить, какие из нас тогда хозяева?

Сора засмеялся. Рику, испытывая небольшую неловкость, прервал их диалог:

— Мы собираемся поужинать в бистро, — он внимательно смотрел на своих друзей. Очевидно, что эти двое что-то скрывают от него, но Рику надеялся, что рано или поздно он всё об этом узнает. Терпение — это добродетель. К тому же, у Соры никогда не получалось скрывать от него что-либо, — Хочешь пойти с нами?

— Вся остальные тоже могут прийти! — добавил Сора, сцепив руки за головой, хитро улыбаясь, — Будет здорово с ними познакомиться!

— О нет, — торопливо произнесла Шион, — Не хотелось бы портить ваше свидание.

Рику посмотрел на неё, широко распахнув глаза от удивления.

— И вообще, у меня дела, — проговорила девушка, встав одной ногой на скейтборд, — Дела и всё такое.

Пообещав позже позвонить Соре на его Гаммифон, она умчалась прочь, а парень радостно помахал ей вслед. Всё ещё ошеломленный Рику смотрел на её удаляющийся силуэт, пока она исчезала за холмом, её волосы развевались на ветру и подол юбки слегка приподнимался от потоков воздуха. Всё было так, будто бы она вообще никогда тут и не появлялась.

Рику снова повернулся к Соре.

Тот смотрел на него, улыбаясь, словно ничего необычного и не было. Рику не понимал, может, он что-то не так услышал? Может, она сказала «ужин», а не «свидание», а Рику просто принял желаемое за действительное и услышал то, что хотел?

— Эй, Сора, — Рику снова обратил на себя внимание друга, — ты слышал, что Шион сказала?

— Про всякие дела? — переспросил Сора.

— Да нет, она сказала… — Рику резко прервался, — А знаешь, не бери в голову. Спорим, что до бистро я доберусь быстрее тебя?

Он выпрыгнул на улочку, к которой до этого направлялся Сора, взбираясь на стену, чтобы вырваться вперёд и иметь лучший обзор местности. Перед тем, как погнаться за ним, Сора выкрикнул свои возмущения ему в спину, а затем побежал по другой дороге. И раз уж их пути разошлись, Рику, решив воспользоваться своим преимуществом, оглядел всё с высоты в поисках бистро. Без проблем он понял, куда именно направляется Сора и буквально за секунду до того, как тот прибыл бы к месту назначения, Рику спрыгнул с крыш и приземлился прямо у него перед носом.

— Эй! — воскликнул Сора, — Это нечестно!

— Умей проигрывать, неудачник, — сказал Рику с показной дерзостью, стараясь не выдать, как он запыхался от этих гонок по крышам.

— Сначала научись достойно выигрывать! — пожаловался Сора, но прошел внутрь, замечая, что Рику идет совсем рядом с ним.

Они проходили мимо всех столиков, не присев ни за один из них. Сора лучезарно улыбался и весело махал всем работникам бистро, а Рику тихо шел за ним, засунув руки в карманы, пока они не достигли кухни.

На кухне вовсю кипела работа. Повара кружились по ней, воссоздавая различные блюда из меню, а Сора уверенной походкой устремился прямо к шеф-повару.

Идущий позади него, Рику думал, можно ли им вообще тут находиться.

Всё, что происходило дальше, казалось чем-то до ужаса сюрреалистичным. Сора наклонился и надел поварской колпак на свою голову, а затем аккуратно разбил пару яиц, добавил немного перца и залил мясо алкоголем.

Рику, который никогда до этого не видел, чтобы Сора готовил, удивленно пялился, как его друг с не присущей ему страстью колдовал над едой. Вскоре все заказы были выполнены,и работники кухни дружно сняли свои фартуки, обозначив этим конец рабочего дня.

Сора виновато улыбнулся и пододвинул Рику тарелку.

— Прости за ожидание, — сказал он, — Но, эм, приятного аппетита? Кажется, это должно разрядить обстановку…

Сора вздрогнул, издав при этом странный звук. Его рука резко потянулась вперёд, словно Сору направляли, дергая сверху за ниточки, как марионетку, и он взял с полки сверху книгу рецептов, Сора открыл её и в спешке стал искать что-то, пока не остановился на одной из страниц.

— Ага… рататуй, — неуверенно сказал Сора, — Точно! Это оно!

Рику с подозрением глядел на активно размахивающего Брейвхартом Сору, будто на одержимого.

— Ой, — Сора замялся и стянул с себя колпак. Прямо на его макушке сидел маленький крыс, который своими крохотными лапками тянул за Сору за пряди его волос, — Это Микро-шеф! Рику, не волнуйся, я в порядке!

— Кто-кто? — переспросил Рику. Он видел много мышей, но ни одна из них не была похожа на эту.

Крыс спрыгнул с Соры и, подбежав к Рику, стал нарезать круги вокруг юноши. Запаниковав, Рику схватил Брейвхарт и взмахнул им несколько раз. Тут же на пол с грохотом полетело несколько кастрюль и тарелок. 

Затем, когда крыс забрался на голову Рику, он ощутил, что больше не может управлять своим телом.

— Сора, — Рику чуть ли не подавился воздухом.

— Ой, — громко воскликнул Сора, — Нет-нет, Микро-шеф, не надо так! Рику это не понравится!

Крыс отпустил его волосы и недовольно нахмурился.

— Это долгая история, — быстро ответил Сора. Он протянул руку, чтобы поймать крыса, спрыгнувшего с головы Рику, и посмотрел на того, выражая взглядом свое сожаление.

Задержав дыхание, Рику сжал руку, и Брейвхарт исчез со вспышкой света.

— Всё хорошо, - наконец-то сказал он, — Микро-шеф.

Микро-шеф спрыгнул с юноши на стойку и показал на еду, намекая Рику поесть.

Пытаясь унять дрожь в руке, Рику взял вилку и попробовал кусочек.

Превосходно.

Просто волшебно.

И по какой-то неизвестной причине его одолела тоска по островам.

Он чувствовал заполняющее его счастье. Оно словно не могло уместиться только в сердце, согревая всё его тело. Рику смотрел в пустоту, зачарованный едой, но потом очнулся и поднял взгляд.

Сора сидел, подпирая свою голову рукой, и глядел на него в ответ. Он улыбался.

— Вкусно, правда?

— Да, — согласился Рику, в его голосе послышалась хрипотца. Он съел ещё кусок, — Вкусно.

Сора с мягким и нежным выражением лица изучал Рику. Почти шепотом он спросил:

— Что ты видишь?

Рику прожевал еду, проглотил и задумался. Сколько всего он хотел бы сейчас сказать. Он видел пляж, на который они прибежали вместе с Сорой и Каири. Видел Сору, стоящего в воде по колено и протягивающего ему руку. Видел метеоритный дождь, который принес Каири на их остров. Себя и Сору, лежащих на песке. Вместе.

— Я вижу нас, — медленно сказал он.

— Ох, — ответил Сора, — Я тоже!

— Правда? — Рику нахмурил брови.

— Я видел нас! — Сора почесал затылок и скрестил руки за головой, о чём-то задумавшись, — Помнишь, мы лежали на песке и смотрели на небо? Когда были детьми.

— Да, мы часто так делали.

— Вот именно это я и видел! — продолжил Сора, — Только мы вдвоём. И как мы втроём бегали по пляжу. И видел… — он оборвал фразу, внезапно покраснев до самых кончиков ушей, — Видел, как я обнимаю Каири и плачу от того, что снова нашел тебя.

— Ах, — Рику пытался не углубляться в это, — Конечно, Сора, ты же всегда был плаксой.

— Эй!

Микро-шеф вновь взял Сору под контроль, чтобы приготовить ещё несколько блюд. В конце ужина оба парня чувствовали себя отлично, наевшись вкусной еды и погрузившись в воспоминания о былом. Сора дал Микро-шефу немало редких ингредиентов для экспериментов и пообещал вернуться. С грустью, Микро-шеф поцеловал кусочек перца и помахал им обоим на прощание. Рику ответил ему тем же.

— Ну, — произнёс Рику, едва они вышли на улицу. Всё ещё смеркалось, — Куда теперь?

— Наверное, нужно проведать здесь всех, — предложил Сора и повернулся к Рику. Солнце всё ещё едва выглядывало из-за горизонта. Рику почувствовал, как что-то защемило в груди и одновременно с этим на сердце стало так тепло.

— Разумеется, — согласился Рику, и они двинулись. От непрекращающегося заката Рику начало мутить, будто его биологические часы постоянно переводили на другое время, и он удивлялся, как кто-то вообще может заснуть в этом городе. Пока они шли, Сора ни на секунду не умолкал, размышляя о том, как же обрадуются его визиту Леа, Хэйнер, Пенс и Олетт, и тут Рику заметил, что в этом списке не хватает двух очень важных людей.

— Как там Айза? — Рику решил начать с меньшего из двух зол.

— Он в порядке, — бросил Сора, — Я так думаю. Он работает над собой. Но ему определённо потребуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к тебе.

Рику понимал, что Сора добавил последнюю фразу скорее для себя самого. Сложно представить, чтобы кто-то не мог проникнуться симпатией к Соре за короткое время. В конце концов, это был его особый талант — соединять сердца и души людей.

— А Роксас?

— Ох, — замялся Сора, — У него всё хорошо. В смысле, думаю, он волновался из-за того, что Хэйнер, Пенс и Олетт не были его друзьями, но сейчас, наверное, всё наладилось!

— Хорошо, — сказал Рику.

Краем глаза Рику заметил кого-то едущего на скейтборде. Без раздумий он потянул Сору на себя, чтобы убрать его с пути. Подросток промчался мимо них под грохот колес своего скейтборда, из-под которых летели искры.

И теперь рука Рику, такая горячая, прижималась к запястью Соры. Рику не знал, когда нужно отпустить его. Пальцами он чувствовал биение сердца, но он не знал, чьего — своего или Соры. И когда он решил, что стоит это прекратить, прошло уже секунд пятнадцать, и это слишком долго, чтобы его действия выглядели естественно.

— Хорошо поймал, — сказал Сора с улыбкой, а на щеках его появился едва заметный румянец, — Спасибо, Рику!

— Ага, - пробормотал Рику, всё ещё держась за запястье друга. Казалось, словно лицо горит. Он медленно отпустил его, — Не за что.

Такими и нашел их Роксас: идущими рядом друг с другом и прятавшими свои покрасневшие лица. Он, ничуть не удивленный этим зрелищем, стоял чуть выше по улице спиной к солнцу и придерживал свой скейтборд. Его тень растянулась далеко, Сора и Рику остановились, как только заметили её у своих ног.

— Слышал от Шион, что вы уже здесь. Как-то рано, — сказал Роксас, — А что не так с пляжем?

— Мы собираемся в Атлантику следующей, — просто ответил Рику.

— Вы не… — Роксас резко замолчал и поглядел на Сору. Тот поднес палец к губам, — Ох, — Роксас продолжил, — Значит, Атлантика. Нарушаем порядок?

— Я связался с Ариэль, она в курсе, что мы будем позже, — Сора скрестил свои руки, — Рику ещё хотел что-то почитать в Лучезарном Саду.

— Всякое-разное о Владельцах Ключ-клинка, — быстро сказал Рику. Сора лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Ладно, — протянул Роксас, — Айза купил два лишних мороженого.

И так Рику оказался на часовой башне с мороженым с морской солью в руке, сидя между Роксасом и Шион.

Все остальные присоединились к ним в комфортной тишине, где все ели мороженое и задумчиво смотрели на горизонт. По другую сторону от Роксаса Наминэ что-то тихо рисовала в своем альбоме и улыбалась собственным мыслям.

Однако, все выглядели довольно бодро. Хейнер и Олетт обсуждали пляж, периодически мрачно поглядывая на Рику. Сора болтал с Пенсом, и они возились с Гаммифоном Соры, сидя прямо на самом краю часовой башни. Это должно было бы беспокоить Рику, если бы он не был уверен в том, что кто-то из пяти владельцев Ключ-Клинка сможет, если что, спрыгнуть и поймать телефон в полёте.

Шион отвлеклась от Айзы и Леа и повернулась к нему.

— Значит, в этот Победный Тур тебя и позвал Сора, — начала она, и Рику тут же морально подготовился к долгому разговору, — тебе всё нравится?

— Ох, теперь мы об этом? — тема явно разожгла интерес Роксаса, — Давай, Рику, поделись с нами впечатлениями от Победного Тура.

«Как так получилось, что части Соры лучше осведомлены о ритуалах Мастеров Ключ-Клинка, чем сам Сора?» — раздумывал Рику, избегая зрительного контакта. 

— Всё замечательно, — сказал он, притворяясь, будто так и есть, Мы были в Замке Чудовища, — Шион придвинулась ближе к нему, — и на Земле Драконов. Пока это всё.

Роксас откусил немного мороженого и покосился на друга.

— А что вы там делали?

— Ну… — протянул Рику, — Мы танцевали...

Подавившись морской солью, Роксас громко, агрессивно закашлял.

Шион, не обратив на это внимания, попросила Рику продолжить.

— И мы провели немного времени в Китае, — без энтузиазма закончил он и оглядел Роксаса, который усердно пытался не дать соли потечь у него из носа, — С ним всё будет хорошо?

— Всё путем, — сказала Шион, — Это чудесно, Рику. Я так рада за вас обоих. Теперь вы с Сорой можете вместе исследовать миры, как и всегда мечтали. 

— Да, — медленно ответил он.

Шион тепло улыбнулась. Роксас, всё ещё не прекративший кашлять, отчаянно нуждался в воздухе. Сидевшая рядом Наминэ легко похлопала того по спине.

— А ты знаешь, что…

— Ага, — радостно ответила Шион, даже не дав ему договорить, и чуть крепче сжала своё мороженое, — Уже решил, что будешь делать, когда он сделает тебе предложение?

— Уверен, — Роксас сказал это сквозь кашель, пока Наминэ потирала его спину, - Уверен, что Сора разревётся.

— Если Сора заплачет, пусть плачет. Это звучит так здорово, — мечтательно сказала Наминэ, — увидеть все эти миры, а после вернуться домой к своему счастью.

Между кашлем, Роксас многозначительно посмотрел на Шион.

Рику почувствовал какое-то напряжение, хоть и старался игнорировать то, как Роксас и Шион пялились друг на друга, будто в гляделки играли. Рику всеми силами подавлял желание уткнуться лицом в песок.

— Сора ни за что не сделает предложения.

— Ох, — вздохнула Шион, — Потому что ты сам собирался его сделать?

— Нет, — покачал головой Рику, — Потому что он даже не знает, что это Победный тур.

Все в этот же момент замолчали.

— Но… — начала Шион.

— Он сказал… — Роксас подхватил.

— Сора говорил о победном круге, но не туре, — резко сказал Рику и будто услышал, как что-то треснуло.

— Ох, — сказала Наминэ после длинной паузы, — он и правда говорил так.

Почему-то тот факт, что все они сейчас жалели его, причинял Рику боль. Он старался не обращать внимания на сочувствующий взгляд Шион и сосредоточился на еде.

— Ох, — тихо сказала она, — Боже, Рику. О нет, — девушка вздрогнула, — Я ведь назвала ваш ужин свиданием. Я думала, что вы встречаетесь… То есть, мы все так думали.

Рику чуть дернул плечами.

— Всё нормально. Сора, он… Он не очень хорош в таких вещах. И он никогда не воспринимал меня в таком ключе, так что, не думаю, что он заметил.

— Это какая-то бессмыслица, — сказал Роксас, — Почему мы тогда собирались все вместе идти на пляж?

— Роксас! — воскликнула Шион, — Это должен был быть сюрприз.

— Об этом и речь, Шион, — сказал он, посмотрев на Рику, — Сюрприз для Рику. Сора спланировал это приключение для него, созвал всех друзей, чтобы всё подготовить, попросил нас организовать поход на пляж. А тут Рику заявляет, что Соре он не нравится. Ты серьёзно в это веришь, Рику?

Рику повернулся к Роксасу, едва решившись посмотреть на него. Это больно, если честно, совсем немного, потому что Роксас в ответ глядел на него с грустью в глазах. Но Рику не отвёл взгляд.

— Да, — сказал он.

— Для Мастера Ключ-клинка ты туповат, — вздохнул Роксас.

Шион ласково накрыла ладонь Рику своей.

— Но ведь ты знаешь, что такое Победный Тур, и в большинстве миров, которые вы посетили, о вас будут думать именно как о паре. Это беспокоит тебя?

— Меня всё устраивает, — ответил Рику, — Но я не хочу испортить эту поездку для Соры.

— Ты хотя бы счастлив? — серьёзно спросила Наминэ.

Рику не знал, что должен ответить на это. Он понимал, что это всё от того, что он ставил интересы Соры выше своих. Но это не было неправильным. Он хотел защитить то, что для него важнее всего, и он справился, ведь Сора сидел сейчас неподалёку от него, всё ещё обсуждая с Пенсом обновления для своего Гаммифона. И все, кто напоминал ему о Соре, тоже находились рядом. Он смог достичь своей цели и теперь должен радоваться этому, какую бы форму всё в итоге ни приняло.

— Могло быть хуже.

У него могло бы не быть и этого. Он не сидел бы рядом с Роксасом и Шион, пока те смотрели бы на закат, поедая мороженое с морской солью. У него рядом не было бы Наминэ, делающей наброски и чувствующей себя настоящим человеком. У него не было бы Соры, весёлого и полного энергии, улыбающегося ему и смеющегося над его шутками.

Наминэ взглянула на него.

— Рику! — крикнул Сора и опасно наклонился над краем часовой башни, — Пенс обновил мой Гаммифон!

Легко похлопав Рику по руке, Шион встала с легкой улыбкой на губах.

— Мы вас оставим.

Сора плюхнулся на место, где до этого сидела Шион, ощутив рядом такое знакомое присутствие Рику, и показал ему, что сделал Пенс. Он придвинулся так близко, что его волосы легко щекотали щеку Рику, пока Сора демонстрировал ему все новшества.

— Больше данных, больше картинок! — радовался Сора, — А ещё теперь мы можем играть на нём!

— Здорово, — сказал Рику.

Совсем недалеко от них собралась компания любителей солёного мороженого Сумеречного Города. Каким-то образом Сора абсолютно не замечал, как они шепчутся между собой и поглядывают на них двоих.

— Ещё можно устраивать групповые звонки! — Сора говорил об этом с энтузиазмом, — Если дашь Пенсу свой Гаммифон и Каири тоже решит его обновить, мы все сможем созваниваться одновременно! И гляди!

Внутри телефона Соры теперь жил виртуальный Чудохлеб. Сора потёр пальцем экран, и Чудохлеб отреагировал на его прикосновение, начав весело бегать и кружиться. Победа над тёмными силами определённо стоила всего, подумал Рику, наблюдая за тем, как Сора играет.

К счастью, этот Пожиратель Снов был виртуальным, иначе пришлось бы просить Пенса помочь вызволить этого Чудохлеба.

Кстати, о Пенсе.

Шёпот прекратился. Рику буквально на секунду решил взглянуть на них и…

Никого нет.

Сора тоже обернулся, чтобы узнать, на что уставился Рику.

— Оу, они даже не попрощались!

— Уверен, мы их ещё увидим, — сказал Рику, — Разве вы с ними не собирались пойти на пляж? И это должна была быть прогулка-сюрприз.

— Чего? — простонал Сора, — Кто тебе сказал?

Часть Рику хотела бы ответить, что это Сора.

— Роксас.

— Я в него больше всего верил, он лучше всех хранит секреты, — сказал Сора, откинув голову назад. 

— Ну, может и так..

Рику пожал плечами. Он решил не упоминать о том, что Роксас проболтался от волнения.

Было так тихо. Сора смотрел на линию горизонта пустым взглядом, словно о чём-то крепко задумался. Никто из них не возражал против того, чтобы молча посидеть вдвоём. Рику тоже погрузился в свои мысли и направил взгляд туда же, куда смотрел Сора. Было много вещей, о которых он не хотел бы сейчас думать, но мысли просто возникали в голове из ниоткуда, как и всегда. У него аж живот скрутило, стоило представить, как Шион и Роксас раскрыли Соре, что все думают о них как о паре. Но часть его верила, что они не сделали бы такого.

— Рику, ты ведь за ужином хотел рассказать обо всём, что узнал, — сказал Сора. 

Ох.

— Верно, — Рику нервно сглотнул. Это вылетело у него из головы, всё, о чём он помнил, это чувства, разгорающиеся в его груди диким пламенем и разогревающие его кровь, — О чём ты хочешь услышать?

Сора хмыкнул.

— Давай всё сначала.

И Рику рассказал ему. Не обо всём, конечно, нет, он не упомянул о нежных чувствах и о любви, которые теперь ассоциируются у него с Победным туром. Но он сказал достаточно. Он поведал всё о двух Мастерах Ключ-Клинков, передавших другим свою мечту о спокойной жизни для их мира. Он знал, что Сора особенно любит, когда он дополняет свой рассказ собственными мыслями, потому что в половине случаев, если не больше, Соре было не интересно слушать саму историю, его волновали мысли и интерпретация услышанного рассказчиком. Сора такой Сора, думал Рику, высказывая ему свои идеи о том, как будет выглядеть всеобщее процветание. Сора был тем человеком, который заставлял чувствовать Рику, будто он был центром его вселенной. А центром вселенной Рику был именно Сора.

— Значит, — сказал Сора, когда его друг закончил, — ты собираешься попытаться изменить мир?

Рику прервался, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Это любопытная мысль: изменить Острова судьбы, чтобы приблизить их к своему видению.

— Мне казалось, что ты, я и Каири вместе могли бы помочь островам.

— Никогда не задумывался об этом, — ответил Сора, — Но идея просто отличная! А когда Каири закончит, мы должны сделать бесконечную дорогу из песка, чтобы все могли бегать там!

— Конечно, — от этого предложения Рику рассмеялся. Он отклонился назад и чуть расправил ноги, чтобы было удобнее сидеть, — Ты так сильно хочешь, чтобы мы втроём пробежались по пляжу?

— Да, — жалобно сказал Сора, подложив руки под голову, — У нас не было возможности сделать этого до того, как Каири захотелось отправиться в путешествие.

— Не могу её осуждать, — ответил Рику, — Все мы хотели увидеть мир.

Сора снова замолчал. Рику это ничуть не тревожило. Наоборот, это успокаивало его, часть Рику чувствовала облегчение, что после всех испытаний, выпавших на их долю, Сора всё ещё способен обнажить свою душу перед ним.

— Рику, — прервал тишину Сора, — ты хочешь вернуться на острова?

— Что? — Рику моргнул.

— Мне так кажется, — сказал Сора. Он не обвинял его, но сердце Рику нервно сжалось в груди.

— Как ты можешь так говорить? — спросил Рику. У него даже не возникало подобных мыслей — возвратиться на Острова Судьбы в одиночестве. — Не понимаю, откуда ты это взял, Сора.

— Наши сердца всегда бьются в унисон, — загадочно произнёс Сора, это было совершенно неожиданно, и Рику устремил всё своё внимание на него. Замолчав, Сора уставился на горизонт, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Он выглядел взволнованным, а в его глазах виднелась такая напряженность, что Рику безумно хотел избавить его от неё. Сора слегка наклонил голову, — Так почему мне вдруг стало казаться, будто их ритмы больше не совпадают?

Бессознательно Рику прикоснулся ладонью к своей груди. Он ощущал, как его сердце отбивает стаккато, и прикрыл глаза.

— Сора, — Рику не мог подобрать слова.

— Я думал о том утре, — продолжил Сора. Он держал свою руку перед собой, смотря, как лучики света проходят сквозь пальцы.

Рику потрясённо смотрел на него, изо всех сил стараясь не впитывать каждое его слово, но это было невозможно.

— Тогда, на Драконьих Землях, я думал, что это всё сон, несуществующая мечта, — прошептал Сора. Признание, сорвавшееся с его губ, заставило юношу вздрогнуть. Он встряхнул плечами, будто подготавливая себя к боли.

— Что? — спросил Рику.

Сора улыбнулся уголками губ и пожал плечами.

— Подумал, что тебе следует знать. И Каири не прекращает говорить об этом, хоть я и настаивал на том, что меня всё устраивает. Но не думаю, что сейчас всё так же хорошо.

Разумеется. С тревогой на душе Сора подумал, что Рику всегда был таким. Он следует зову сердца и пытается донести то, что важно для него, не убегает от горькой правды, а принимает её, ведь верит, что так правильно. Рику думал, как же это тяжело, даже тяжелее, чем биться с тысячами хартлессов, потому что он так он рисковал разрушить самую крепкую дружбу в своей жизни. Сора был таким смелым.

И Рику хотел быть смелым. Ради него. Ради Соры.

— Я больше ни в чём не уверен, — Сора тяжко вздохнул, тряхнув головой, — Раньше было проще. Но потом, — он коснулся груди, — оно заболело гораздо сильнее, чем раньше. И это не похоже на боль, которую испытывают Роксас или Вентус. Нет, — Сора повернулся к Рику и посмотрел прямо ему в глаза, — Эта боль только моя. 

Сора о стольком думал, что Рику испугался, будто он остался один где-то позади. Снова. Потому что Рику не старался углубиться в это, он просто знал, что ему нравится Сора. Он желал быть сильным, чтобы защитить самое важное и, хоть он продолжал падать во тьму снова, и снова, и снова, он понял, что этим «важным» были его друзья, его семья. И Сора.

Но сейчас Сора смотрел на Рику, нежно дотрагиваясь пальцами до своей груди, и разум Рику отказывался думать о чём-то, кроме того, чтобы признаться Соре в своих чувствах.

— Ты мне нравишься, — быстро проговорил Рику, а сердце готово было выпрыгнуть у него из груди. Он, не в силах сказать большего, казался самому себе жутким идиотом. Нет причин извиняться за собственные чувства. Он хотел бы быть более красноречивым или преподнести Соре что-нибудь в подарок, чтобы тот понял, насколько он ценен и важен, но всё, что мог сейчас Рику, это пялиться на палочку от мороженого и чувствовать, как горит его лицо от стыда.

В глубине души Рику понимал, что поступил эгоистично. Будь он лучше, как друг, он бы подождал пока Сора продолжит или извинился бы за то, что неосознанно причинил ему боль. Или сказал бы что-нибудь получше этого дурацкого признания. Но эти чувства казались таким тяжелым весом, они путали его мысли, его разум и сердце не могли договориться, он ненавидел это. И было больно думать о будущем, где он в порядке, но не может назвать себя счастливым.

Вот в чём разница, думал Рику, а его лицо все сильнее заливалось краской и приобретало более яркий оттенок красного. Вот причина, по которой он не смог сдержать чувства в себе и теперь обеспокоил ими Сору.

— Что? — тихо переспросил Сора, — Рику, что ты сказал?

О Боже.

— Сора, — снова произнес Рику, нервничая и проклиная себя, представляя как со всех ног убегает подальше от часовой башни, как можно дальше, — Ты мне нравишься.

И его прорвало, будто бы плотина, сдерживавшая бурный поток, разрушилась. Слова сами срывались с его губ в смущающем его самого потоке чувств. Рику мог ощутить взгляд Соры на себе:

— Я осознал это ещё до начала нашего путешествия, и с каждым днём это чувство только усиливалось. Но я знаю, что ты мог бы очаровать любого. Не только меня.

С каждым словом всё легче становилось дышать, казалось, давно ему не было так легко на душе:

— Сора, ты потрясающий. Ты способен притягивать к себе людей. Ты на всё готов ради своих друзей. И я тоже отношусь к ним. Но и отличаюсь, в каком-то смысле. Я ни за что не пожелал бы пройти через все миры с кем-то ещё.

Затем, хотя его и всего трясло от волнения, он поднял взгляд на Сору.

— Только с тобой. Для меня это можешь быть лишь ты.

Сора внимательно смотрел на него в ответ.

— Чёрт, Рику, — сказал Сора, — ты в самом деле ничего не знаешь, да?

Рику замер от страха, он был шокирован. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Он хотел бы выплеснуть свои эмоции через смех, но смог только что-то невнятно прохрипеть.

А Сора улыбался. Так широко улыбался, что весь светился своим особым светом, присущим лишь ему. От этого Рику влюблялся лишь сильнее.

— Для меня тоже, — сказал Сора, — Для меня не может быть никого, кроме тебя.

Это всё меняло. Лицо Рику стало только горячее, но он позволил себе надеяться. Осознание того, что он может нравится Соре в том самом смысле, подарило ему кусочек призрачного счастья, ведь он никогда не допускал мысли, что Сора ответит на его чувства. Но прямо сейчас он сидел рядом с ним, их колени касались друг друга, а Сора сказал о своих чувствах к нему.

Откровенно говоря, Рику думал, что готов в этот же момент умереть. Он не знал, что делать или что чувствовать. Ему казалось, будто сейчас его энергии хватило бы на то, чтобы оббежать весь свет, но его тело будто приросло к этой самой точке, и сейчас он желал сидеть рядом с Сорой в этих вечных сумерках.

— Можешь сказать это снова? — попросил он слабым от волнения голосом.

— Конечно, — кивнул Сора, — Ты мне тоже нравишься, Рику.

Рику подумал о том, как же он был слеп, боже. Это было настолько очевидно. Но он просто не мог осмелиться мечтать об этом. 

— Надо будет позже принести Каири свои извинения. Или выразить благодарность.

— Рику, — тихонько позвал его Сора с довольной улыбкой.

А Рику смотрел на него. Ему вдруг стало так тепло, жар с щек распространился по всему телу, согревая кровь, которая разносила счастье по венам, пока он смотрел на Сору. Сору, которому он нравился. Который хотел поцеловать его. 

Рику, поцеловавший Сору. Сора, поцеловавший его в ответ.

Он прикоснулся к щекам Соры. Это в самом деле происходит, думал Рику, ощущая тепло его кожи. С нежностью Сора легко накрыл ладони Рику своими. Это реальность, думал Рику. Это не сон и не мечта.

Он поцеловал Сору. И ещё раз. И ещё.

И так Рику полностью отдал всего себя Соре. Всего без остатка.

— Ты знаешь, как это, путешествовать по мирам в качестве Мастера Ключ-клинка? — спросил Рику однажды вечером, сидя напротив Соры. Они тихонько покачивались в лодке, плывя по морю, над которым летали фонарики, в королевстве Короны. Он взял в руки фонарик, на котором была нарисована половинка паопу, а Сора держал фонарик с другой половинкой.

Они отпустили их вместе, фонарики взмыли в небо, кружась будто в танце, словно две половинки одного целого.

Сора повернулся к нему и улыбка озарила его лицо.

— Нет, — сказал он, — Поделишься?


End file.
